Felix Felicis
by Maldox
Summary: Hola a todos. Encontré este fanfic que había escrito hace mucho tiempo y sin más lo publico. Se trata de lo que son capaces ciertas personas por una simple poción. Saludos.
1. Chapter 1

FELIX FELICIS

Capítulo Uno

Por las ventanas del Gran Salón caían las gruesas gotas de lluvia que dominaban el ambiente de un frío día domingo. A la hora del desayuno uno que otro estudiante se encontraba comiendo pero en general todos aún no bajaban de sus respectivas salas comunes. A la salida del Gran Salón estaba el celador Filch con su gata retando a Hermione Granger que desparramó su tonel de libros en la entrada del recinto. El morral de ella estaba roto.

"No se preocupe, voy a arreglar esto" dijo Hermione de mala gana.

Filch se alejó molesto por la respuesta brava de la chica que entró al Salón para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor que se hallaba vacía. Dejó los libros delante de ella ignorando el pequeño vaso de jugo de calabaza que había. Eran libros muy gruesos que más de alguna vez había leído pero se afanaba en examinar todas las palabras con prisa. Harry apareció en la entrada con unos pergaminos.

"Hola…tan temprano te abrieron la biblioteca" dijo Harry saludando con un palmazo en el hombro.

"Los tomé prestados ayer. Debo reconocer que la escasa información que se obtuvo de las hebras de plata del profesor Slughorn es demasiado grande para estos libros. Ni rastro de esa palabra francesa que Dumbledore te pidió que averiguaras" dijo Hermione con sorna.

"Veo que te refieres a Horcrux. Voldemort le preguntó eso cuando estaba con el grupo de los mortifagos"

"En ese entonces era Tom Riddle y el grupo de amigos puros con que presumía. Aún no se convertía en Lord Voldemort..." dijo Hermione reparando en el gesto burlón de Harry. "Nada es malo en un principio, ni siquiera Voldemort lo era. Piensa que tú también andas interesado en averiguar todo sobre los Horcrux como tu honorable nemesis"

"Deja esa solemnidad, por favor. Que estés maldita por el no significa que vas a defenderlo. A propósito yo ando buscando respuestas para evitar que Voldemort consiga el máximo poder. Voldemort quería partir su alma desde entonces." Dijo Harry muy molesto y apartando algunos de los libros para sentarse en la mesa.

Hermione hojeaba un libro y Harry otro y muy pendientes de encontrar lo que buscaban. El jugo de calabaza cayó sobre la mesa mojando los pergaminos.

"Hermione…calmate por favor. No se va a ir mundo si no encontramos la respuesta" dijo Harry cerrando de golpe el libro que Hermione leía.

"¿Por qué diablos piensas que Dumbledore te pide hacer todo esto? Nada más importante para él debe ser encontrar la verdad. Si no lo ves así piensa en mí. Yo necesito saber como defenderme si Voldemort me ataca y tú no podrás impedirlo porque todos te protegeremos. Serás el último en caer."

"Oh, que pitonisa. Ya te imaginas mi cuerpo profanado por el Innombrable…no le llamó así por miedo sino porque me canso de Voldemort."

"Es más fácil cansarse de recitar de memoria El que tu sabes que no debe ser nombrado jamás"

Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione que volvió a abrir el libro y así se quedaron leyendo toda la mañana hasta que el amigo debió bajar a los campos de quidditch para una practica con el equipo de Gryffindor. Ronald se había levantado tarde y Hermione lo vio por primera vez en el estadio.

"¿Cómo te fue en la mañana?" preguntó Ron que estaba lesionado y no participaba de la práctica.

"Nada…esa palabra sólo es mencionado y ahí acaba. Sin definiciones terminó la mañana…lástima que esos libros no nos hayan servido porque los demás de magia negra u oscura los hemos leído con Snape que nos prepara para quien sabe que" dijo Hermione mirando a Harry atajar pelotas.

" A Harry se le acaban los días para la reunión con Dumbledore y va a querer que Harry le traiga la respuesta. Él te cuenta lo que hace con el director" dijo Ron en tono de pregunta.

"Todo el último mes ha sido conseguir recuerdos de Slughorn y hecho está. No entiendo porque Dumbledore quiere que Harry averigue esto por su cuenta. Quizá tiene cosas más importantes que hacer….A propósito me acordaba que Harry dijo esta mañana que Tom Riddle pensaba partirse el alma en los recuerdos del profesor. Eso nos puede servir….¡HARRY!

El grito de Hermione hizo caer a Harry de la escoba pues el muchacho estaba distraido viendo a su amiga conversar con Ron.

Todo el equipo de quidditch corrió a socorrer a Harry junto a Hermione que ayudaba a caminar a Ron.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione al ver el rostro de dolor de Harry.

Harry apenas contestó y era trasladado en camilla hasta la enfermería en donde la encargada del lugar lo acostó en una cama. El equipo de quidditch lo rodeó y al rato estuvo solo con sus dos amigos. Ronald apoyó los pies en una silla pues seguía adolorido.

"Ya somos dos dentro del equipo que no estarán en el partido del próximo martes…Me ves caminar pero apenas monte la escoba y las acrobacias empiecen...Pierdo las piernas." Dijo Ron con temor.

"No hay que moverse…Tu hermana se hará cargo de todo…es buena buscadora…esa parte está solucionada" dijo Harry mirando como Hermione dejaba su mochila en el suelo luego de cargarla todo el rato.

"Cuando te llamé en el estadio pude encontrar una respuesta al misterio de los horcruxes de lord Voldemort…tú mismo mencionaste que Tom iba a partirse el alma. A lo mejor los horcruxes sirven para eso." Dijo Hermione con cuidado.

"Pensabas que iba a explotar porque tus palabras me hicieron caer de la escoba.." se interrumpió Harry al ver el rostro escrutador de Ron que advertía un tono diferente en las palabras de su amigo.

"¿Todo anda bien con Hermione, cierto?" preguntó Ronald.

"Nada raro hasta ahora..Ron." dijo Hermione con voz segura.

Harry miraba fijamente a Hermione que recordaba su grito en el estadio y se partió de la risa pero no le dijo a nadie. Ron se mostró desconfiado con ella.

"Harry se rió porque el Innombrable sentía lo mismo…¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Ron de mala gana.

"La cicatriz de Harry es así. No llevo una cicatriz de esa especie. Me reía de una conversación de pasillo en que las chicas de quinto año y se sexto..no estaba yo en todo caso..Hablaban de pociones de amor que fabrican tus hermanos Ronald. Vi los frascos, ellos están haciendo mercadeo ilegal y me gustaría saber quien es el intermediario acá" dijo Hermione con actitud de detective.

"No hay caso contigo Hermione. Sé que no olvidas el asunto de los horcrux pero igual te das maña de delatar a tus amigas o colegas. No seas así" dijo Harry sonriente.

" ¡Faltan a las reglas! ¡Los Weasley están en esto!" exclamó Hermione.

" Por respeto a la enfermería…intenta que gente de autoridad de Hogwarts no se entere de lo que pasa en sala común de Gryffindor" dijo Ron sonrojado.

"Eres testigo de todo..proteges a tus hermanos que filtran pociones para atolondradas chicas que desean conquistar al galán de turno o quizá que" dijo Hermione molesta.

"Ronald habla por él y no por tu grupo de amigas" dijo Harry animado.

"Grupo de…..

"¡Maldición! Eres igual de chismoso que Hermione. Ambos son iguales…sí tomé un frasco de esa poción pero no diré a quien deseaba conquistar de una vez. Tengo las intenciones más que claras" dijo Ron dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Harry.

"Intenciones hay muchas, Ronald. ¿No lo crees Hermione?" dijo Harry sintiendo la tensión.

"Si tu lo dices Harry"

Pasaron dos días y Harry logró salir de la enfermería en mejor estado de lo que salió Ronald la semana pasada del lugar. Era mediodía y las campanas terminaban el bloque de la mañana de las clases y venía la hora del almuerzo. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena y muchos se acercaban a saludar a Harry que no podía jugar y le expresaban el apoyo a él y al equipo que de verdad lo necesitaría. A su lado estaba Hermione que comía con entusiasmo y Ron que comentaba los detalles del entrenamiento unos puestos más allá. Al término del almuerzo Hermione ayudó a Harry para ir al estadio en donde Gryffindor enfrentaría a Slytherin.

"La casa de la serpiente" dijo Harry sentado en la galería y apuntando un estandarte de la otra casa.

"Sí. Riddle era de allí como el resto de sus mortifagos en incubación. No me digas que los llame de otra forma…aún tengo pudor de hablar esto en público" dijo Hermione.

"Es una misión secreta que ambos estamos delatando de lo lindo" dijo Harry.

"Disculpa. Me enciende mi espiritu investigador…supongo que las pociones ilegales suena mejor" dijo Hermione arrepentida.

"Eso tampoco"

Gryffindor terminó ganando el partido gracias a la hermana buscadora de Ron que se llevó el equipo al hombro. Cuando todos iban de bajada, Harry fue rodeado por un grupo de chicas de cuarto año que lo compadecían de la lesión y criticaban a Hermione de eso.

"Estabamos en ese momento cuando ella te gritó y tú la atendiste. Pensamos que Hermione tiene malas intenciones contigo porque se la pasa en la sección de hechizos oscuros. Como si su profesor de artes malas les diera mucha tarea" decía una muchacha.

"No te imaginas el profesor que tenemos de esa asignatura" dijo Harry.

"El asunto es que te caiste cuando ella te habló…¿qué pasa?" preguntaban las alumnas.

"Nada. No hay mejor compañera que ella para hacer los trabajos más difíciles" dijo Harry abrumado.

Hermione alcanzó a Harry cuando el grupo de chicas lo dejó en paz. Ella lo llevó hasta la sala común en donde leyeron algunas páginas más de ese caluroso martes. Más tarde tenían clase de Artes Oscuras con el profesor Snape en las mazmorras.

En la entrada de la sala de Snape estaba Ron que hablaba con dos compañeras acerca de sus hermanos gemelos que tenían la tienda. Todavía era temprano para que comenzara la clase pero un extraño movimiento de gente se producía.

"Ellos mandaron cuatro botellas de Felix Felicis de buena calidad. Cobro por ellas el 10% del valor porque es difícil conseguirles los ingredientes eróticos" dijo Ron.

"¿Eróticos?" se extrañaron las jóvenes.

"Digamos que ellos son algo griegos para sus cosas…se refieren al dios del amor. No hay nada pasado de revoluciones dentro de estos frascos" Ellos me informan de todo. ¿Quién compra?"

La mayoría de las compañeras compraban entre varias un frasco porque pocas gotas de la poción Felix Felicis rendían bastante para sus propósitos. Ron tenía una botella más que se guardó con fines misteriosos.

En la clase de Artes Oscuras de Snape Harry se sentó a pedido de Ron junto a él detrás porque unas cuantas compañeras iban a comprarle frascos de la poción. Harry ni idea tenía de que Ron era el intermediario de los productos de la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley".

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Harry impresionado y viendo como Ron recibía varios billetes a través del suelo.

Snape estaba concentrado tomando unos hechizos a los alumnos de los puestos de adelante.

"No le digas a Hermione por favor" dijo Ron apenas dejó de transar en la sala.

"Tranquilo. Ella sigue estudiando los horcruxes en la sala y si Snape la pilla, imaginate" dijo Harry llamando la atención de Ron

Hermione estaba detrás de ellos y sola con todos los libros en la mesa. Harry no dejaba de mirarla y ella siempre le respondía con una sonrisa pero la felicidad se le borró cuando Snape la sorprendió.

"Señorita Granger..deje lo que está haciendo o mejor dígame que se propone en mi clase" dijo Snape con la voz pesada.

"Entre estos libros trataba de saber el origen de…una poción que seguramente usted conoce muy bien como nos enseñaba pociones el año pasado y todos los anteriores. Se llama Felix Felicis y se que enamora de forma muy rápida a la persona deseada. Eso quiero saber" dijo Hermione de pie junto a su asiento.

"Vamos a algo menos feliz…trate de hechizar a su compañero de adelante sin mencionar el hechizo en voz alta..hágalo" ordenó Snape.

Hermione tomó su varita mágica y apuntó a Harry que se levantó muy nervioso. Antes de todo su amiga le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Acabo de hechizarlo señor..pero no resulta" dijo Hermione.

Snape la retó varias veces más y al final terminó por salir del salón a mitad de la clase. Harry sólo quería ver como estaba Hermione y la encontró al frente de la puerta de Artes Oscuras.

"Hola. No tenías porque hacer eso..podías esperarme porque siempre sacas conclusiones antes que yo y quiero que lo hagamos juntos. Eso te pido…Yo sabía perfectamente que estudiabas sobre eso…y la excusa de la poción que Ron trae de sus hermanos fue buena" dijo Harry.

"Que bueno que no te enojaste más…pero no delates a tu amigo" dijo Hermione al ver pasar todo el curso por el pasillo. Ron salió de último.

"¿Cuánto ganaste?" preguntó Hermione dejando patidifuso a Ronald.

"Veo que es imposible tener secretos entre los tres. Lo admito yo vendo la poción de la felicidad y de veras funciona. También las pruebo"

En la biblioteca estaban Harry y Hermione examinando libros pues Ron tenía practica ligera de quidditch o eso dijo al menos. Tras los kilos de libros los dos compañeros estudiaban los antecedentes sobre horcruxes y se encontraban con la misma frase. "Contenido no valido en este colegio"

"Slughorn igual se muestra evasivo cuando le preguntas por horcrux. Debe saber porque se le nota" dijo Hermione.

"Buena tu teoría. No pienso sacarle más cosas de la mente. Al final va a quedar loco" dijo Harry.

"Sé que se lo has dicho a Dumbledore. No entiendo que desea" dijo Hermione dejando de leer.

"Algo con lord Voldemort, sin dudas" dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó Hermione.

"Tenemos Transformaciones con McGonagall. No te lleves los horcruxes a esa sala porque quizá en que te puede transformar ese gato"

Hermione se quedó perpleja con las palabras de Harry que salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad.

En el corredor de entrada a la clase de McGonagall Hermione se encontró hablando a Harry con Ron que le entregaba una botellita de Felix.

"Saliste corriendo y llegas como tortuga…el cuento al revés. No me traje los horcruxes porque ni idea de que son pero tú andas raro ahora. ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Hermione encarando a Harry.

"Déjalo en paz. McGonagall debe de haber escuchado tus gritos. Terminaba de vender la poción que tu opinas que es farsa. Da resultados…Harry me consultó por ella" dijo Ron separando a sus dos amigos.

"Ya veo. Buena suerte con tu hechizada" dijo Hermione entrando al salón.

"De ofuscada a depresiva" dijo Ron interpretando la mirada asombrada de su compañero.

"Va a estar investigando en plena clase. No entiendo porque se lo toma tan a pecho.."

"Como el enigma del huevo de tus pruebas del torneo de los tres magos" dijo Ron para empatar la situación.

Ambos amigos no entraron a la clase y se marcharon a la sala común que se hallaba desierta. Ron le pidió a Harry sacar la botella de Felix Felicis. Harry la miró de cerca pero preocupado.

"Ahora..dime para que la quieres." Dijo Ron en tono de pregunta.

"Es curiosidad..siempre te veo vendiendo que debe de resultar"

"Resulta si tienes alguien claro en quien aplicarla. No me la habrás pedido sólo por ver su funcionamiento porque si lo haces tendrás que soportar unas cuantas horas con la chica pegada a tu cuello y quizá que otra parte más. Generalmente es para conquistar o dar ese paso final. Me asombra la cantidad de personas que la necesitan para anotar el punto final" dijo Ron bajando la voz.

"Lo que dijiste es tan enredado y…como decir Innombrable. La quieren para tener relaciones con otra gente, no es así"

Ron asintió pero advirtiendo que quienes deseban ese poderoso efecto les daba otras botellas más fuertes y con ingredientes de verdad eróticos.

"¿Qué pasa si te atrapan?" preguntó Harry guardando la botella.

"Me sacan de Hogwarts y peores sanciones para Sortilegios Weasley. Piensa que ellos no serían nada sin la tienda como se fueron del colegio" dijo Ron pensativo.

"Podría pagarte por esto Ron. Si me la das con la demanda que tienes es porque la cantidad de botellas que tienes es enorme" dijo Harry tanteando la botella en la mano.

"Uso los tablones sueltos debajo de la cama de Neville como depósito. Él nunca esconde nada" dijo Ron.

"Neville esconde mucho, Ron" dijo Harry.

Hermione estaba por entrar a la sala común cuando vio a sus dos amigos saliendo de ella.

"Que novedad…ustedes juntos…Harry deberías usar tu botella de la poción feliz con Ron" dijo Hermione muy agresiva.

"Que tengo botella la tengo…pienso usarla" dijo Harry sonrojado y ofuscado.

Su amiga entró a la sala común sin decir nada más. Ron se quedó mirando a Harry.

"¿Con quién vas a usarla?" preguntó Ron.

"Hermione Granger. Creeme…tengo curiosidad por saber como nuestra sabelotodo podrá reaccionar...me lo tenía super guardado. Tuve el valor de decirtelo luego de sus gritos porque siento que le importo mucho..no creo que sólo sea la aventura de resolver un acertijo o pelear contra Voldemort. Ella debe tener otro interés" dijo Harry con voz clara.

"Te gusta. Terminas un poco ingenuo con lo último…quizá dentro de todas esas horas leyendo ella pueda haber empezado a sentir algo por ti. Siempre andas en peligro..Hermione tiende a seguirte sin importar el peligro" dijo Ron con actitud resignada.

"Debo hacer que ella tome esa poción…últimamente bebe y come poco...Debo estar en ese momento junto a ella porque si ve a cualquier otro hombre…esto falla" dijo Harry aproblemado.

"Tendrás que ver tú. No puedo comprometerme más porque muchos lo lamentarían"

Esa noche Harry fue el último en quedar en la sala común y esperaba a Hermione que apareció por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a las habitaciones de las mujeres. Harry se levantó con un vaso de agua en la mano. Muchos libros estaban en la butaca de Harry.

"Veo que quieres seguir buscando. Yo perdí la esperanza de encontrar algo que sirva a Dumbledore porque en el fondo él te entregará la siguiente pista. Simplemente di lo que sabes o mejor lo que piensas…a Dumbledore va a importarle más como está tu cabeza que otra cosa. Teme que Voldemort sepa lo que piensas, sientes, sueñas y más. Ve y dile eso" dijo Hermione que estaba parada en el primer escalón.

"Tienes razón…me dejaste tumbado, Hermione" dijo Harry aguantando la rabia.

"Anda a dormir porque mañana Dumbledore va a llamarte a su oficina" dijo Hermione.

"Se me había olvidado" dijo Harry borrando de la mente la poción.

"Cuidate" dijo Hermione que subía lentamente.

"Voy a hacerlo pero no vamos a sus recuerdos sino que realmente salimos de Hogwarts donde las cosas son muy duras. Lucharé contra quien aparezca porque siento que Dumbledore quiere que me defienda o aprenda en este momento. Voldemort puede estar en persona..." dijo Harry con pena.

Hermione volvió a bajar las escaleras y miró a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos y se paró frente a él que sostenía el vaso de agua con la poción. Harry sentía su corazón latir con mucha fuerza porque sabía que su amiga estaba muy preocupada y al final de todo eso recordó al mirar el vaso.

"Hermione…no quiero quedarme sólo. Tú no vas a estar conmigo cuando salga con Dumbledore y debo reconocer que cada vez se me hace más duro" dijo Harry que sentía el deseo de acercarse más a Hermione y ella lo hizo al sentir la extraña mirada amorosa de Harry.

"Dura es la espera…las noches que salías a buscar…Quizá un día no regreses más…Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo por siempre." Dijo Hermione que agarró la mano despejada de Harry.

"Por las noches que te debo..la espera..el miedo..y lo que siento por ti" dijo Harry que con su rostro tocó el de Hermione. Ella quería darle un beso pero el vaso estaba entre ellos.

Hermione se tomó el agua del vaso y lo dejó en el piso….Se besaron un largo rato hasta que el candelabro de la sala común se apagó. Las tinieblas los separaron.

"Te amo, Harry" dijo Hermione con una voz distinta.

"Yo…también"

Harry atribuyó esa sinceridad Hermione a la poción pues la chica volvió a besarlo de forma apasionada y ambos cayeron sobre la butaca y sobre los libros. Harry sentía la espalda adolorida con Hermione encima y los besos seguían y las manos de cada uno buscaban soporte en el otro al perder el equilibrio en la butaca. Cayeron al suelo sin hacer ruido y bajo la oscuridad. Un pensamiento racional fue disociado por Harry que sentía las manos de Hermione en su espada y las de él estaban en la espalda de la chica y Harry quería más. Se volteó poniendo a Hermione contra el piso y pudo ver su mirada. Era de inocencia y temblaba.

El joven le besó lentamente el cuello a Hermione que se dejó estar y acariciaba los cabellos del otro y Harry seguía avanzando encontrandose con la camisa de Hermione y los botones. Uno a uno fueron desatados y la piel de Hermione quedaba al descubierto. Terminó el impulso en la falda.

Hermione se sacó el sostén y sus pechos quedaron al aire. Harry los besaba haciendo gemir a Hermione que alucinaba cosas a estas alturas. El joven seguía mamando y sentía que Hermione intentaba sacarle su camisa pero el propio Harry lo hizo dejando su pecho enfrente de Hermione que se abrazó.

Ambos se sacaron lo que quedaba de ropa pero los ojos de ambos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad así que no había problema en verse completamente desnudos. Estaban de pie y se miraban y cada uno de ellos sentía excitación dentro de su cuerpo pero la vergüenza apareció en Harry que se tapó sus crecidas partes íntimas pero Hermione se mostraba tal cual y se abrazó a Harry y cayeron sobre el piso y se quedaron un rato sintiendo su respiración mutuamente.

Hermione se sentó arriba de Harry y con sus manos recorría el pecho de Harry que estaba latiendo de forma asombrosa. Harry movía sus manos en el aire pero hallaron el cuerpo de Hermione. Empezó con la espalda y siguió hasta su trasero y lo acariciaba hasta que Hermione le llevó sus manos a sus pechos y la cara. Ella se acomodó sobre Harry y empezó a bajar y subir lentamente y al rato de esto los dos empezaron a gemir y suspirar lentamente. Harry intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible pues Hermione estaba poseida por la poción. En un punto Hermione se detuvo acostándose al lado de Harry que la abrazó con el cuerpo temblando. La miró a los ojos y creyó ver un destello de inocencia detrás de ellos. Su corazón daba mil vuelcos esa noche. Luego ambos se levantaron y se acostaron en una butaca con la ropa desordenada por el piso. Pronto Hermione empezó a tocarlo en el pecho y Harry se vio encima de ella.

Mientras besaba a Hermione observaba de reojo la botella de Felix Felices que seguía muy llena y la tomó con la mano que tenía libre. Hermione detuvo sus besos apasionados y tomó la botella de la mano de Harry y la abrió con la boca. Se miraron y los ojos de Hermione se hinchaban de excitación aún cuando Harry no estaba haciendo nada. La botella quedó vacía.

Hermione apretaba fuertemente a Harry y este estaba sofocado y manoseaba a su compañera por todos lados y pronto sus cuerpos fueron uno solo porque Harry creía estar haciendo gimnasia sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. La chica cerraba sus ojos y pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda de Harry y este seguía dandole hacia delante. La butaca iba corriendose poco a poco hasta la escalera y el joven que estaba entusiasmado como si hubiera bebido de Felix Felicis. Su compañera no dejaba de gemir pero de forma controlada y perfecta. Esa poción estaba demasiado bien hecha.

Todo terminó con los dos acostados y escuchando sus corazones agitados en la butaca y las tinieblas iban pasando porque la noche daba paso al día de forma rápida. Harry se puso la ropa observando con ojos satisfechos a Hermione que se vestía y sin ser dueña de su voluntad subía la escalera y antes de perderse por la curva que describía la curva en altura le mandó un beso a Harry que le respondió pero exhausto.

Llegó a la habitación en donde todos los muchachos dormían y se acostó en su cama con la ropa que traía y recordaba cada momento y no podía dejar de sentir su cuerpo revolucionado otra vez. En el otro extremo del asunto Hermione se sentía muy cansada y dejó caer en la cama hasta que el sol salió y el efecto de la poción cedió. Con la mente abierta y suya se levantó como resto de sus amigas y salieron al Gran Salón para tomar el desayuno. Se encontró con Harry que no cabía en felicidad de verla.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó Harry con un dejo de preocupación.

"Bien..Lista para otra semana…No me desvelé estudiando y es bueno porque ni fecha de exámenes es" dijo Hermione acomodando su morral.

"Que bueno que te tomes las cosas con más relajo o más normales. Hoy tengo la sesión con Dumbledore…Diré lo poco que sé y lo mucho que pienso o siento" dijo Harry más tranquilo.

"Te va a ir bien…Cuidate.."

"Eso es en la noche…guarda tus buenos deseos.."

´Sé perfectamente que los nervios van a estar carcomiéndote todo el día"

La primera clase era de Adivinación Avanzada en la torre de Astronomía pero Harry no asistió al igual que Ron puesto que su amigo le había pedido que era urgente hablar con él. Ambos estaban en la biblioteca simulando estar leyendo.

"Empiezo a ver que vas pareciendote a Hermione porque tu espíritu….

Harry interrumpió a Ronald.

"Ayer probé tu poción con Hermione cuando no había nadie en la sala común" dijo Harry repasando los eventos de esa noche.

"No puedo creerlo…De verás resultó porque Hermione está igual que siempre" dijo Ron perplejo.

"Entiendo que quieras saber su real efectividad en tu amigo…Me gustaría contarte como fue porque ni yo era racional esa noche…Ni te imaginas como estaba Hermione…todo el tiempo buscando como darle más emoción al asunto sin medirse..A veces dejaba de gemir porque alguien podría estar viendonos…Pronto caí y nada del resto del mundo me importó. Fue demasiado…Como si no lo quisiera…al final todo fue ideal porque en la mañana me moría de miedo por saber si Hermione habría quedado bien..No quiero que lo recuerde porque ella no hubiera accedido. Ojalá nunca sepa"

"Yo se que nunca se confesaron sentimientos y lo hace más complicado. Todos compran la poción para conquistar a su persona amada…vaya a saber uno sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Si Hermione lo recuerda eres hombre muerto Harry. Tú mismo deja de darle vueltas al asunto porque sólo vas a buscarte lo que no quieres que pase.

Los dos amigos que quedaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Harry hojeaba unos libros sobre magia negra que ya Hermione había visto. Justamente ella estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca mirandolo con los ojos llorosos y temblaba. Sostenía una botellita de líquido roja.

"¿Qué es eso Ronald?" dijo Harry apuntando a Hermione.

"Ella toma una poción para recordar los malos sueños…nos olvidamos de eso Harry"

"¿Qué soñaste?" preguntó Harry asustado cuando Hermione caminó hasta estar frente a él.

"Voldemort me sigue molestando porque en la clase de McGonagall pronuncié un hechizo que hizo volar varios sapos…No era mi voz…Tomé la poción y no sabes lo que me reveló…Algo que pasó en la noche….

Hermione no sabía como detener su llanto que se escuchaba en toda la biblioteca más que molestando a esas horas de profunda lectura, producía una sensación de curiosidad de ver al famoso Harry Potter enfrentando a la amiga que parecía estar lastimada. Ronald no sabía que hacer porque sus dos amigos se miraban como enfrentándose pero ninguno de los dos decía lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

"Por favor muchachos. Los problemas que tengan resuelvanlos afuera…hay mucha gente mirando y esto no es el teatro farándulesco" dijo la bibliotecaria tomando el hombro de Hermione.

"No se preocupe señora. Yo me voy…" dijo Hermione que salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

"¡Qué les pasa!" gritó Harry a un grupo de niñas que se reía por debajo.

Ron llevó a su amigo hacia la puerta y ambos respiraron aliviados pero todos vieron la escena sin entender nada.

"Hermione no te dijo nada en la cara. Debe de pensarlo mucho antes de venir a encararte en la biblioteca" dijo Ron en voz baja.

"Ella estaba muy mal y con razón. Jamás hubiera accedido a tener relaciones conmigo porque no sé si le gusto o no" dijo Harry pegándose la cabeza en la pared.

"No vas a poder enterrarte seis pies bajo tierra ni que la pared te trague. Deja de pegarte, Harry. Tengo el presentimiento de que Hermione va a calmarse un poco porque ella no soportaría que el resto se entere de que tuvo relaciones contigo en plena sala común" dijo Ron consolando a Harry.

"Ron...ella no fue conciente de nada. Yo la drogué con la poción y todos van a decir que terminé por….violarla…van a solidarizar con ella. No importa las cosas que sienta yo.." dijo Harry viendo como el problema seguía creciendo.

"Lo pienso ahora y eso que dices puede ocurrir. Tienes que hablar con Hermione urgente"

Harry dejó a Ron en la entrada de la biblioteca pues fue directo a la sala común sólo encontrando a un par de alumnos estudiando en una de las mesas. Eran de primer año y se pusieron nerviosos cuando Harry se les acercó.

"Hola. ¿Han visto por casualidad a Hermione Granger? Es la chica que anda siempre conmigo y Ronald.." dijo Harry.

"Lo siento Harry" dijo uno de los niños.

Harry se sentó en una butaca aguantando la aflicción y siempre miraba la puerta pero entraban otros alumnos. Ronald entró y fue directo a ver a su amigo.

"Supongo que no has visto a Hermione..Ella puede estar en cualquier lugar" dijo Ron con voz abatida.

"No sé que hacer Ron.."dijo Harry ocultando el llanto entre las manos.

"Vas a tener que enfrentarlo no más" dijo Ron abrazando a Harry.

Llegó la noche y todo el colegio estaba en el gran salón pero Hermione no estaba y la cena se volvía insoportable para Harry que sentía las miradas de varios que se sentaban en la misma mesa o aquellos que hacían el rodeo por la mesa Gryffindor para saber más del llanto de Hermione. Ronald se levantó antes que Harry y se fue directo a la sala común en donde estaba Hermione que tenía el rostro todo ojeroso y tenía en la mano derecha la botellita de Felix Felicis. Ella miró a Ron con el mismo odio con que trató a Harry.

"Esta botella vino de tus manos, Ronald. Yo se que sólo las vendes pero necesito saber si tú sabías que Harry iba a usar la botella conmigo" dijo Hermione aguantando las lágrimas.

"Sí. Harry me dijo que iba a usar la botella contigo…Quizás mi error fue vendérsela"

"Todos son generales después de la batalla o la guerra. Claro que esa guerra en donde le diste el armamento a Harry se libró conmigo…dentro de mi cuerpo..se apoderó de mi mente e hice cosas que yo no hubiese hecho con Harry. Que no se te olvide que mi cuerpo estuvo en esto..toda una noche y cada vez que me vea en el espejo...va a estar…No digo nada más."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que entró Harry y dejó caer la mochila en el suelo.

"No tenías tanto miedo cuando estaba yo en ese lugar anoche" dijo Hermione con pesadez.

"Estaba nervioso antes de todo. No sabía si seguir" dijo Harry.

"Hecho está, Harry. Me robaste mi cabeza y mi cuerpo y yo volví a la habitación siendo presa de esa poción…Yo fácilmente no probado la otra poción y nada saldría a la luz.."

"¿A quién más se lo dijiste?" preguntó Harry.

"Todavía sigues cubriéndote…Te estoy reclamando que me violaste, Harry. Di que me violaste"

"Yo..lo hice porque te quiero mucho. Nunca encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que siento..Sé que di un paso más allá" dijo Harry.

"Me violaste…Nunca sabrás lo siento realmente por ti. Tengo un síntoma de…"

Hermione empezó a llorar cuando entraban algunas amigas de Hermione como Angelina Jonson y Ginny Weasley. Harry se apartó a la escalera y Ginny se le acercó.

"¿Qué pasó Harry?" preguntó Ginny con cariño al ver a su amigo triste.

"Hermione está mal...Mal" dijo Harry sollozando.

Angelina Johnson abrazaba a Hermione que estaba muy desconsolada y ambas subieron al piso de las chicas de la casa. Ginny se reunió después con Ron.

"Hermione se peleó con Harry...él estaba igual de mal. ¿Qué se dijeron ellos dos?" preguntó Ginny.

"Yo también tuve la culpe porque avivé el fuego…He estado haciendolo desde hace tiempo con las pociones…Conectas Ginny" dijo Ron resignado.

"Harry usó tu poción con Hermione…Tan fuerte fue que Hermione se diera cuenta que Harry siempre ha estado enamorado de ella" dijo Ginny.

"Yo creo que a Hermione eso ya no le importa. Harry usó la poción para tener relaciones con Hermione" dijo Ron esperando la reacción de Ginny.

Ginny no podía creerlo y subió corriendo a la habitación de las chicas.

Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño en su cama porque las chicas podrían estarse enterando de los detalles de la pena de Hermione pero confiaba en que su amiga guardaría silencio no por una cuestión de amenaza sino por honor. Ronald escuchaba las miles de vueltas de su amigo en la cama contigua y pensaba que Hermione estaba muy dañada y que Harry había ido demasiado lejos.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera clase era de Pociones y el profesor Slughorn estaba allí como siempre convenciendo a los sobresalientes de que se unieran al Slug Club. Harry fue objeto del favoritismo del profesor que siempre le preguntaba y el muchacho salía del paso gracias al Príncipe Mestizo. Hermione estaba sentada en el primer asiento tomando apuntes. Tocaron la puerta. Era Dumbledore.

"Que tal Horace…necesito a Harry Potter" dijo Dumbledore.

Slughorn no tuvo ningún problema en dejar salir a Harry que estaba más que nervioso cuando el director lo miró.

"Vamos a mi oficina" dijo Dumbledore.

Harry estaba apesadumbrado cuando Dumbledore lo miraba a los ojos porque pensaba que el daño de Hermione era la razón para sacarlo de clases.

"¿Por qué no viniste a la sesión anoche?"

"Se me olvidó...No crea dejé de investigar porque lo hice todos los días después de ver juntos los pensamientos de Slughorn…Me ayudaron porque sólo no me la podía…Hermione me ayudó…Hermione…" dijo Harry que se quedó paralizado.

"Es una buena amiga" dijo Dumbledore.

"Claro que lo es"

"Me gustaría saber que te tuvo tan ocupado anoche. No digo que era urgente que tu y yo saliéramos de Hogwarts" dijo Dumbledore.

"Tengo un problema con Hermione. Eso pasa" dijo Harry.

"No te sientas obligado a contarme. Estoy disponible para cualquier problema que tengas Harry"

"Me harta ser una persona malcriada, director. Nunca me mimaron..."

"Te estaban protegiendo, Harry. No es bueno que te guardes los sentimientos que tienes ahora porque…lo digo por ti. Difícilmente van a dejarte tranquilo y más si es una persona con la que siempre estás conversando, viviendo cosas" dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos.

"Señor yo soy un violador de mentes...Sólo he hecho cosas que los demás no querían como el profesor Slughorn que algo tiene con el tema de los horcrux que no habla de eso. De no ser por su insistencia lo habría comprendido porque sentimientos debe detener Slughorn, verdad. Al propio Voldemort le he podido leer la mente…algo desagradable porque sus sentimientos están en mí. Lo hice con Hermione…lo peor fue hacerlo con ella" dijo Harry muy afligido.

"No es muy aconsejable tratar de adivinar el pensamiento de una mujer. Lo peor es volverse obseso con la mente de las mujeres. Sólo hay que entenderlas. Creo que por ahí va tu problema" dijo Dumbledore.

"Usé algo de ayuda para entender a Hermione…se me pasó la. mano porque no sólo me metí con su mente sino con el cuerpo. Nada de lo que sienta puede justificarlo ahora. Yo usé una poción que enamora a la gente o quien uno desee…Desee señor" dijo Harry.

Dumbledore miró a Harry por largo rato sin decir nada. Pronto se levantó y con gesto severo se acercó a la silla en donde estaba sentado Harry,

"Por favor dime que sólo la usaste una vez" dijo Dumbledore congestionado.

"Sí, señor. Pero Hermione está muy mal…la lastimé. Hermione tomó toda la poción de felicidad y yo no lo impedí" dijo Harry.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" preguntó Dumbledore paseando por la oficina.

"Estaba en la clase con el señor Slughorn…no sé más"

"Nunca pensé que tendrías un problema así, Harry. Hermione debe de estar muy triste y lo soporta en medio de clases y pasillos. Lo peor es que te ve…Tuviste la mala fortuna de que recordara lo que pasó mientras tomaba esa poción que por cierto es absolutamente ilegal dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts"

Harry se dio cuenta de que el nombre de Ronald podría caer.

"Puedo irme profesor" dijo Harry.

"No se que panorama vas a encontrarte allá abajo. Nadie soportaría saber que una mujer fue violada…Es muy importante saber lo que piensa Hermione en este momento"

Harry no dijo nada. Dumbledore le ordenó que saliera.

Cuando el muchacho llegó a un corredor cualquiera del primer piso del colegio se encontró con el típico bullicio de cambio de clases. Mucha gente conocida y él caminaba sin rumbo. Se encontró con Ron que venía lleno de cuadernos y pergaminos. Muchos eran de Hermione.

"Ronald" dijo Harry.

"Hermione tuvo un ataque de pánico porque un chico se le declaró. Eso era algo que no me esperaba…que alguien aparte de ti se interesara en ella. Siempre la ven como la estudiosa…ese chico tenía los ojos desorbitados…tomó la poción. Hermione se asustó y varias chicas la ayudaron a controlarse, la llevaron a la enfermería"

"Ahora estoy muerto de verdad, Ron. Todos van a saber lo que hice" dijo Harry empuñando las manos.

"Ella está paralizada todavía. Quizás no sea ella quien revele lo que ocurrió sino otra persona que quiera ayudar a Hermione. Deben estar viendo que ella está muy mal" dijo Ron entregando sus cosas a Harry.

"Veo que te harás cargo de sus cosas. No me puede ver" dijo Harry con pena.

Ronald bajó con Harry al corredor en donde estaba la enfemería y una que otra persona salía de él. Harry se quedó detrás de Ron.

"Voy a verla…Quédate acá"

Hermione estaba acostada en las camas del final. Una manta verde la tapaba y estaba despierta con la mirada en los ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Ron se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Ron dejando las cosas de Hermione en la mesita de noche.

"Cuando vi a ese alumno…pensé que era Harry" dijo Hermione calmada.

"Debo reconocer que ese estaba un poco apasionado. Pude ver que se tomó la poción"

"Seguramente vino de ti. Vi a Harry y me asusté porque me acordé de las cosas que pasaron en la noche…con Harry sobre mí y yo…Yo no habría hecho eso…" decía Hermione que le saltaban las lágrimas.

"Ya tranquila. Hermione le has dicho esto a alguien" dijo Ron en tono confuso.

"¿Te mandó Harry? Quiero ver si puede mantenerme controlada..dile que no…quizás nadie más lo sepa…pero yo y mi cuerpo nos acordamos de ello siempre" dijo Hermione perdiendo el control.

Madame Pomfrey miraba desde lejos cuando entró Harry con rostro de impaciencia. Hermione alcanzó a verlo. Se levantó de la cama con un aplomo inesperado.

"¿A qué vienes?"

"Quiero saber como estás" dijo Harry.

"Tú la pasaste fantástico..ladrón"

La enfemera se acercó donde los chicos que iban a discutir cuando entró una camilla con una chica de Gryffindor. Estaba el propio Dumbledore.

"Es Katie Bell" dijo Ron yendo a la otra cama.

Por un momento la tensión de los ojos de Hermione pasó hacia el otro lado pero Harry no podía dejar de sentir que otros ojos lo miraban. Se volteó y encontró la mirada de Dumbledore que caminó hacia Harry se sentó en una silla algo oculto.

"Harry…Tu compañera de Gryffindor fue lastimada por una maldición..usó un collar extraño pero maldito"

"En serio.."

Dumbledore sabía muy bien que le pasaba a Harry y posó su atención en Hermione que junto a Ron miraban a Katie que tenía muy mal aspecto. El director de la escuela vio como la amiga de Ron temblaba y pronto de apartó de la cama contigua. Miró a Dumbledore con una mezcla de respeto pero se afectó más cuando miró a Harry que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella sola volvió a su cama.

Ron estaba sentado en una butaca de la sala común con una carta en la mano. Harry entró viendo acongojado a su amigo.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Harry al ver la carta.

"Encontraron cajas de Felix en la tienda de Fred y George ayer. Gente del ministerio revisó cada local del callejón Diagon y descubrieron las pociones. Tú dirás que no hay nada malo en que una tienda de ese lugar venda, en realidad es así, pero descubrieron un pedido desde Hogwarts. Alguien estúpido de aquí mandó un correo por lechuza a esa tienda y mis hermanos no supieron deshacerse del correo a tiempo..todos fueron unos estúpidos" dijo Ron con mucha rabia.

"¿Qué pasó con tus hermanos?"

"La tienda clausurada…la carta con esa noticia me la mandó mi padre que está haciendo gestiones para que el ministerio quite los cargos..pero van a venir a Hogwarts. Eso no lo pudo impedir"

"Espero que sólo vengan a encontrar las botellas, nada más"

"También el intermediario"

Harry se dio cuenta del lio en que estaba Ron.

"Diré que estaba contigo en esto"

"Nadie te ha pedido sacrificarte, Harry. Mis padres no soportarían verte fuera de Hogwarts…No sé que harían con otro hijo desertando de la escuela"

"Te dije eso recién porque la culpa me persigue…siento que cualquiera de estos días Hermione decide denunciarme a quien sea"

Era la noche y nada de los pergaminos de Artes Oscuras tenía listo Harry que acostaba la cabeza en una de las mesas de la sala común cuando Ginny bajaba del dormitorio de las chicas. Se acercó donde Harry que se incorporó.

"Me dolería verte peor de lo que estás por…lastimar a Hermione" dijo Hermione con la voz muy baja.

"Dime de una vez que te gustaría verme pagar por eso"

Ginny suspiró y volvió al dormitorio acongojada. Ron entra en la sala común con una caja de cartón.

"Harry…yo estaba completamente dispuesto a dejar esta caja en donde estaba…debajo de la cama de Neville pero nadie creería que el fuera el intermediario…no puedo hacerle algo así. No prefiero tener esa culpa por la que estás pasando tú. Disculpa…puedes ayudarme a ir al baño de Myrtle a botar todas las pociones"

"Vamos"

Durante el camino ambos estuvieron en silencio y se iban por corredores desiertos. Llegaron al baño descompuesto y entraron. Nadie estaba allí a excepción de Myrtle que se acercó a los chicos que estaban más asustados por gente del ministerio que por Myrtle.

"Hola" saludaron los dos chicos.

"¿Qué vienen a botar aquí?" preguntó Myrtle.

"No es poción multijugos esta vez. Necesitamos deshacernos de las pociones que nos salieron mal en la clase de Slughorn. ¿Podemos?" dijo Ron.

"¿Qué poción es?"

"Felix Felicis" dijo Harry.

"¡Imbécil…los de del ministerio también le preguntan a los fantasmas! Exclamó con rabia Ron.

Ron estaba como loco porque pescó cada botella de la caja y la vació en los lavamanos que dan a la cámara secreta. Todas las botellas fueron vaciadas allí. Myrtle daba vueltas y vueltas por el baño de mujeres y después se metió por una cañería.

"A ver..Díganme..Porque quieren botar el elixir del amor…"

"Deja de molestar" dijo Harry que ayudaba a Ronald.

Pronto todas las botellas estaban vacías y la oscuridad era insoportable cuando no estaba Myrtle porque el fantasma emitía una especie de luz espectral. Los dos amigos salieron el baño rumbo a la sala común cuando en el camino se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall. La docente los miró muy atentamente.

"¿De dónde vienen?" preguntó la profesora.

No había muchas excusas para que ellos dos anduvieran solos a esa hora.

"Venimos de la enfermería. Vimos a Hermione" dijo Harry sintiendo la respiración nerviosa de Ronald.

"Lo último que supe fue que su amiga estaba muy nerviosa. No quiero pensar si son los examenes porque falta mucho" dijo McGonagall.

"Navidad está cerca" dijo Ronald.

Harry estaba con miles de ganas de irse porque Ron empezaba a hablar de Hermione y McGonagall hacía preguntas a esas horas de la noche. Finalmente la profesora McGonagall se desvió por un pasillo y los dos amigos llegaron sin encontrarse a nadie en el camino pero había muchos estudiantes estudiando en la sala común. Ginny andaba por ahí y fue donde su hermano apenas llegó.

"Recibí una carta de mamá" dijo Ginny mostrando el sobre abierto.

Ron la tomó y la leyó. Harry miraba a Ginny que evitaba al joven.

"No te preocupes, ya estoy prevenido" dijo Ron.

"Esto seguramente saldrá mañana en El Profeta. El escándalo de los Weasley con los filtros de amor y que varios de ellos se vendieron en Hogwarts" dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano.

Ginny se retiró donde unas amigas la esperaban y una de ellas sostenía una botellita de algo que no era Felix pero puso en alerta a Hermione.

"Ronald…nos faltan las botellas que los demás compraron. Ellos pueden ser registrados" dijo Harry al oído de Ron.

"Ya somos suficientemente enigmáticos…habla normal" dijo Ron atribulado.

Ambos se sentaron en una butaca de la sala común hasta que de a poco fue despejándose y sólo pululaban las polillas alrededor del candelabro. Harry recordaba los hechos de la noche pasada que justo habían ocurrido en el piso de la sala común.

"El plan era que tú te vinieras a La Madriguera con nosotros para las vacaciones de navidad. Papá va a estar muy ocupado con la defensa de Fred y George. Me da pena porque ellos dos van a atribuirse toda la culpa. Nunca dirán que soy su intermediario en Hogwarts. Mis padres no tienen idea de eso…ni de lo tuyo"

"Ginny puede contarles la verdad a ellos dos" dijo Harry con tono lúgubre.

"Tienes razón. Ginny todavía no sale de su asombro con lo tuyo. No me quiere decir que piensa como si pensara que ella va a delatarte con alguien más que mis padres" dijo Ron dando vueltas por la sala común.

Los días que siguieron fueron tormentosos para cualquiera de los tres amigos porque el caso de las botellas ilegales de Felix decomisadas a los gemelos Weasley del callejón Diagon se supo en todo Hogwarts porque uno de los hermanos Weasley estudiaba allí…mejor dicho dos hermanos Weasley estudiaban ahí. Cada cual que compró la poción supo la noticia de que lo mejor era deshacerse de las evidencias porque todos podrían verse afectados. Harry hacía lo posible para hablar con la gente que compró la poción para advertir. Hermione se paseaba entre las clases con una pena que pocos sabían.

Hogwarts empezó a llenarse de ramas de muerdago, farolitos, guirlandas, árboles parlantes y coronas del jardín del colegio que daban a entender que comenzaban las festividades navideñas. En ciertos momentos del día el gran salón se nublaba en el techo y caían copos de nieve sobre las mesas. Los copos desaparecían con el contacto y brindaban un bonito espectáculo. Pronto iban a empezar las salidas para aquellos alumnos que escogieron pasar navidad con sus familias. El día 20 de diciembre era la fecha en que el castillo empezaba a desocuparse pues como ningún otro año los alumnos habían escogido pasar navidad fuera de Hogwarts. Harry estaba ese día en la sala común cantando en voz baja el cancionero de villancicos que un alumno de segundo año había hecho. Hermione bajaba por la escalera de caracol de las chicas y se miraron un segundo. Llevaba sus cosas en una mochila de excursionista que se cargó a la espalda. Harry sólo miraba.

"¡Perdóname!" exclamó Harry.

"Quizás debas perdonar a dos personas. La otra no querrá saber nunca como fue su origen"

Hermione dejó la sala común con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Harry se tocaba el estómago con un pensamiento muy interior. De recordó esa noche de pociones y abrazos y de dio cuenta del error que originaba las palabras de Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

FELIX FELICIS

Capítulo 2

"Hola familia" dijo Fred entrando a La Madriguera por la puerta de la cocina dejando ver el patio todo nevado detrás. El gemelo llegaba con un bolso café en donde traía sus pertenencias. Molly Weasley, la mamá, lo saludó muy afectuosamente. Unos momentos después entró Arthur Weasley por el mismo lugar y limpiándose la cabeza de la nieve que caía.

"Molly, sólo pude traer a Fred porque la gente del Ministerio lo quiso así. George va a pasar las fiestas encerrado" dijo Arthur con pesar.

Molly asintió con el rostro mientras dejaba libre a Fred de sus abrazos. El hermano Weasley se fue al interior de la casa encontrando a Ginny que barría el piso de los escalones. Ginny abrazó a Fred que le dio un paquete de Bromas Weasley que su hermana recibió de buen gusto y lo invitó a subir. En el primer cuarto era el de los padres, pasaron de largo, después llegaron al dormitorio de Ron. El hermano que estudiaba en Hogwarts sintió un gran alivio al ver a Fred. Harry estaba compartiendo la pieza con Ron.

"¿Qué tal Harry?" saludó Fred.

"Bien. Feliz de que vuelvas a tu casa…" dijo Harry saludando con un apretón de manos.

"Yo que desean preguntar sobre George pero papá sólo consiguió la libertad de uno de los hermanos"

Ginny se abrazó con Fred y Ron le pegó al aire con ambos puños. Harry se sentó en una cama sintiendo la pena que embargaba esa habitación.

A la hora del almuerzo todos estaban silenciosos pero Fred les sacaba alguna sonrisa con bromas pero él no podía evitar sentirse incompleto sin su hermano que estaba preso por traficar pociones ilegales en la tienda y nadie sabía todavía el caso de las pociones que se metieron a Hogwarts. El primero en levantarse fue Harry que recorrió la casa hasta sentarse en las escaleras y luego Ron lo encontró con la cabeza gacha.

"Es extraño no estar sin George. Eso debes sentir por toda la casa" dijo Ron convidándole una manzana a su amigo.

"No te quiero ver en prisión Ronald" dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

"Mi asunto como intermediario es problema mío. No sé cuanto se van a tardar en saber que soy yo. Fred mantiene un silencio sepulcral como puedes ver. Tú ya tienes suficiente con Hermione..Supongo que quizás no recibamos sus saludos por cartas" dijo Ron resignado.

"Ella va a estar más tranquila en su casa con sus padres. Ni idea de cómo es Hermione con su familia"

"No hay mejores personas que te conozcan que tus propios padres…Se van a dar cuenta que su hija está mal. Tengo miedo de que diga ella..ellos son muggles y sabes que las reacciones de muggles son poco atinadas" dijo Ron en tono mortal.

"Quizás es feo lo que voy a decirte. Tengo la esperanza de que Hermione no le cuente a sus padres sobre lo que pasó aquella noche. Tengo la esperanza de que no hable nunca. Desearía estar con ella"

"Eso es peor y tu perdición"

Ginny subía por la escalera con una escoba en la mano.

"Fred quiere que juguemos quidditch en el patio. ¿Quién viene?"

"Ya voy Ginny y tu Harry" dijo Ron con voz desolada.

"Prefiero quedarme" dijo Harry con una mirada especial hacia Ginny.

Harry al verse sólo cambió de lugar y contemplaba el jardín que había en la puerta de entrada cuando llegó una lechuza café. Había una carta que Harry abrió sin ver el nombre del receptor.

"Querida Ginny. Espero que estés con todos tus hermanos en estas fiestas y que haya mucha paz.

Me gustaría decirte que estoy bien pero no es así y trato de disimularlo frente a mis padres que no se imaginan las cosas que pasé este último mes en Hogwarts. Se perfectamente que Harry está en La Madriguera y no le muestres esta carta porque sólo esa exarcerbaría sus impulsos hacia mí. Sabes algo Ginny, que nunca me hubiera enterado de todo lo que pasó esa noche porque soy tremendamente infeliz y de forma desgraciada explotó el asunto de las pociones de tus hermanos. Espero que los contactos de tu padre valgan lo que valen ahora y que los gemelos salgan bien librados de esta.

Por último por que en el papel las palabras pesan, debo decirte que tuve que ir al médico y este empezó a preguntarme cosas porque encontró heridas en mi cuerpo. Tuve que decir que me había propasado con mi novio en los días previos. Eso no es lo peor sino que me dijo que estaba embarazada de Harry, esto lo afirmo yo. Tengo un par de semanas. Estoy asustada porque ese médico conoce a mis padres dentistas y ellos serían implacables conmigo. Sólo quiero regresar a Hogwarts pero saber que Harry también irá me deja en una posición incomoda. Sea muggle o no estoy cortada por ambos lados.

Afectuosamente Hermione."

Harry dejó caer la carta en el piso. Molly Weasley estaba entrando y encontró a Harry muy acongojado.

"Cariño" dijo Molly tomando un hombro de Harry.

"Llegó una carta de Hermione…permiso"

Harry recogió la carta y partió escaleras arriba y llegó a la habitación de Ron aliviado por no revelar el contenido de la carta. La escondió detrás de uno de los posters de quidditch que tenía Ron en la pared.

Al rato llegó Ron con una cara de espanto.

"Mamá comenta que te pusiste mal por una carta que Hermione te mandó. Eso no puedo creerlo, amigo"

"Como digas Ronald" dijo Harry con la cabeza en las almohadas.

Ginny llegó a la habitación.

"Pásame la carta Harry. Por favor" dijo Ginny en voz baja.

"Está detrás del poster de Irlanda"

Ron estaba perplejo cuando Ginny sacó la carta de detrás del afiche. Harry no quería ver la reacción de la hermana de Ron.

"Me juré no decir nada de lo que pasó con Hermione cuando estuviéramos con mis padres porque te tengo cariño y me cuesta creer lo que hiciste. Reconozco que algo existe de sinceridad en tus sentimientos pero robarme la carta en donde Hermione se descarga de la única manera que consigue hacerlo, no voy a soportarlo" dijo Ginny que se sentó en la cama.

Ginny empezó a leer la carta pero solo Ron estaba con expectación.

"No tuviste un corazón conquistado, Harry" dijo Ginny muy apenada.

Ella empezó a pelear con Ron porque su hermano quería ver la carta. Harry se levantó y los separó.

"Si sus padres no usan orejas extensibles…nada sale de esta pieza" dijo Harry en voz baja pero muy serio. Ron aseguró más la puerta.

"Gracias por cubrirme…Ginny no es necesario que lo digas, ya te habrás impresionado suficiente. Resulta que Hermione está embarazada de mí"

Ginny se paró dispuesta a pasar el mal rato mientras Ronald miraba con otros ojos a Harry que sentía el peso de la carta de Hermione.

"¿Seguro que eres el padre Harry?" preguntó Ronald.

"¡Qué mierda dices Ronald! Hermione…no se acuesta con cualquiera. Harry tú hiciste que Hermione quedara así" dijo Ginny que progresivamente fue bajando la voz.

"Disculpa Ginny…" dijo Ron perplejo.

Eran las vacaciones de navidad más difíciles para todos dentro de La Madriguera porque los padres de Ron se enteraron la comida antes de embarcarse en el auto para ir a Londres que su hijo era el intermediario de Fred y George dentro de Hogwarts para comercializar la poción. Arthur no podía creerlo y varias veces se fue contra Ronald que poco apoyo encontró en su madre que indirectamente lo estaba culpando del cierre de Sortilegios Weasley porque los investigadores estaban sospechando de la presencia de sustancias extrañas dentro de Hogwarts. Ginny reveló toda la verdad cuando encontró a Fred muy triste pues no podía volver al callejón Diagon a comerciar y porque George no la estaba pasando bien dentro de la cárcel. Harry arreglaba sus cosas con la imagen de una Hermione embarazada y temerosa por su destino. Ahora más que nunca se sentía culpable por todo.

Escasas despedidas cuando debieron tomar el tren los estudiantes. Ginny que no deseaba ver a Ron ni Harry y los padres de los Weasley que recién estaban tomando el trago amargo de la noticia de que su hijo estaba comerciando ilegalmente. Harry y Ron ocuparon una cabina en donde estaba Hermione. Ya no habían más sitios libres. Ronald esbozó una sonrisa cuando miró a Hermione que en el transcurso del viaje se refugió detrás de una revista y a ratos dormía. Ella comía unas pastillas de chocolate.

"Me das una" dijo Ronald tratando de liberar la presión.

"Está bien. Generalmente no como…ando con antojos" dijo la chica.

"No es un poco pronto" dijo Harry con voz débil.

"Ahora sabes perfectamente como se comporta una mujer embarazada, no lo creo Harry. No supiste hacerla bien esa noche. Me dejaste muy mal" dijo Hermione que derramaba unas lágrimas.

Ron con un gesto le pidió a Harry que no siguiera hablando. Hermione se acostó en el sillón tenía cara de sueño. Se despertó después cuando el tren llegaba a Hogsmeade. Al ver que el viaje estaba cumplido salió corriendo del vagón. Harry se encontró con algunos amigos que lo saludaron animadamente.

La llegada al castillo Hogwarts fue directa a las salas comunes y el colegio se llenaba rápidamente por la cantidad de alumnos que dejaron el colegio para las fiestas. La sala común de Gryffindor era un lugar de reencuentros. Cuando Ron y Harry llegaron a la sala común vieron como Hermione se llevaba su mochila directamente a la pieza. No habló con nadie. Ese día domingo las cosas marchaban lentas dentro del castillo pues todos se alistaban para la vuelta a las clases. Ronald revisaba en sus cuadernos si tenía tareas pendientes y le preguntaba a Harry si también la tenía pendiente o no.

Ginny estaba conversando con Hermione esa noche en una de las mesas de la sala común cuando bajó Ronald y fue donde Parvati Patil para pedirle una tarea de pociones. Hermione miró de reojo a Ron que subió de vuelta con varios pergaminos en la mano. La hermana de Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione pensaba en sus dos amigos que ahora estaban separados de ella.

"¿Cuántas chicas embarazadas hay en Hogwarts?" dijo Hermione

"No lo sé" dijo Ginny algo incómoda. "Quiero saber si tienes algunas de tus tareas hechas…No lo digo porque voy a pasarselas a Ronald sin decirte. Hay que encontrar la forma de que tengas una vida normal"

"Soy normal." Dijo Hermione molesta. Ginny cuidó de que la conversación siguiera en susurros como contarse secretos de amores secretos. Pero sólo había mujeres en la sala común en ese momento.

"Ahí viene Ronald" dijo Hermione al ver a su amigo dejarle los cuadernos a Parvati.

"Yo tenía miedo de tu reacción con lo que voy a preguntarte. ¿Qué sientes respecto a Harry o a Ronald?"

Hermione se quedó en silencio.

"No creo que pueda sacarme esa noche de mi cabeza cada vez que veo a Harry. Ver que él sufre me da rabia porque soy yo la afectada" dijo Hermione con la voz cortada.

"Tranquila Hermione…Creo que juntas podemos hacer algo.." dijo Ginny para consolar a Hermione en el momento pero ella sentía en realidad que su amiga necesitaría otro tipo de ayuda.

Era común encontrar a Hermione pensando por largo rato y Ginny se preguntaba cual sería la mejor forma para romper el hielo sin que se rompiera todo y su amiga resultara lastimada. Varias veces Hermione salía en mitad de las clases y se iba directamente al baño pues tenía nauseas y por las noches se quejaba de bochornos. Ginny la ayudaba pero pronto entendió que su simple ayuda no bastaba. Estuvo tentada de llevarla a la enfermería pero había días en que el ánimo de Hermione era el de un volcán en erupción. Pero al final de tanto divagar junto a ella mientras leían libros en la biblioteca tuvo una idea que no se la reveló a Hermione. Como Ginny estaba sentada en un lugar en que tapaba la visual de la entrada de la biblioteca, pudo ver entrar a Harry sólo y con un libro en la mano.

"Ya vengo. Voy a conseguir otro libro de pociones" dijo Ginny rápidamente.

Siguió a Harry por varios pasillos antes de sacar voz y llamarlo junto al estante de las pociones. Harry se dio vuelta esperando un reproche de su amiga que se había guardado los comentarios negativos de lo que Harry había hecho.

"Necesito hablar contigo" dijo Ginny inhibida.

Harry hizo un gesto de "continua" asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Hermione no se ha sentido bien. En el plano físico…cálmate por favor. Ella tiene síntomas como cualquier mujer embarazada y va a ver un tiempo en que será difícil disimularlo. Pensaba en llevarla a la enfermería porque necesita más ayuda de la que yo puedo darle acompañandola en su dolor. Trato de que no te vea, cosa que es horrible porque no puedo estar en sus clases al estar un nivel más abajo. Este es el problema Harry"

"Hermione no es una mujer..todavía. Entiendo que sufra tanto…

Ginny negaba con la cabeza.

"Tú le hiciste perder esos años de juventud. Por ti ella sufre…Ya es una mujer chica y esperando bebé gracias a ti. Mi hermano justo no tuvo el juicio suficiente para negarte esa poción porque confiaba en ti y si no a dicho nada respecto a eso es porque te tiene gran lealtad. Las cosas malas vienen juntas…tú hiciste lo que hiciste y el asunto de las pociones saltó. Bien hecho" dijo Ginny acaloradamente.

"Quizás Ron sólo pensó que usaría su poción para conquistar a Hermione y yo realmente tenía esa intención pero no pude controlarme" dijo Harry.

"Si algo me enseñó la profesora de Estudios Muggles es que todas las personas sean como sean son dueñas de sus actos a menos que estén drogadas y hechizadas, Harry. Tú hiciste lo primero alevosamente…me vas siguiendo. Todas tus intenciones…El No Me Di Cuenta no corre con esto..Hermione es la única que puede decir que no lo hizo porque usaste esa poción con ella"

Ginny finalmente se fue muy triste pero sentía que poco a poco su corazón se liberaba. Harry estaba muy mal.

Hermione seguía leyendo libros.

"Hermy.." dijo Ginny con lágrimas. Hermione se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hermione desperezandose un poco.

"Tengo mucha pena por mis hermanos. Me acordé de cada de cada uno y de cómo pueden estar. Ahora mismo veo como Ronald está muerto de miedo por si viene gente del Ministerio a fiscalizar al colegio y está lo tuyo que me apena también. Va a haber un momento en que no voy a ayudarte lo suficiente…necesitas ayuda. En serio" dijo Ginny.

"Estar sola y con mi cuerpo tan cambiado por siempre..tienes razón. Esto también debe ser en secreto…estaba pensando en que no diré nada acerca del padre. Digamos que tengo un novio muggle que no está en Hogwarts" dijo Hermione bajando la voz.

"Me alegra saber que usas toda tu labia en ayudarte a ti. No sé si ese será el camino correcto pero van a atenderte bien. Yo nunca voy a tener problemas en ayudarte más adelante a que los demás entiendan lo que es tener una compañera en ese estado de gravidez" dijo Ginny alegrandose un poco.

"Gracias a las palabras difíciles para decir lo simple…Dijiste la pura verdad"

Las dos amigas salieron de la biblioteca tomadas de la mano pues Ginny necesitaba cariño y Hermione estaba dispuesta a darselo pero Hermione no reaccionaba bien cuando le daban cariño. Los recuerdos se esa noche persistían.

La verdad es que a ambas amigas les costaba acercarse a la enfermería pues la vergüenza u otro sentimiento las bloqueaba. Hermione entró al lugar que estaba completamente vacío salvo por Madame Pomfrey que guardaba latas de contenido desconocido en un estante. Ginny iba detrás de Hermione que se aclaró la voz llamando la atención de la enfermera a cargo que fue a su encuentro.

"Señoritas..¿Qué pasa?"

Hermione se sentó en la marquesa metálica de una de las camas y miró a Ginny que asintió con el rostro.

"Madame..vengo porque tengo síntomas de embarazo"

Madame Pomfrey se sentó al lado de Hermione que aguantaba la aflicción pero la enfermera la abrazaba.

"¿Desde cuando?" preguntó la enfermera.

"Yo ya sé que estoy embarazada porque un médico muggle me lo diagnosticó.." dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

"Ya veo. Y tu novio"

"Él padre es muggle y obviamente no viene a Hogwarts. Estuvo conmigo allá"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Madame Pomfrey incrédula.

Ginny arqueó las cejas molesta.

"Disculpe…necesitamos que Hermione se sienta bien. Puede darle algo" dijo Ginny sin aguantar.

"Lo siento señorita admito que son preguntas que pueden entrometerse en la intimidad pero tengo que hacerlas." Dijo la enfermera molesta como Ginny y de la nada sacó un formulario. "Nombre…Hermione Granger…Edad 17…

La señora se pasó un buen rato llenando el intrincado formulario. Ginny ayudó a Hermione a acostarse en una de las camas porque sintió un mareo. Pronto la enfermera le dio un reparador té a Hermione y al rato ella con Ginny salieron de la enfermería. Hermione guardó una nota en que debía ir a la enfermería en dos días más. Fueron directamente al Gran Salón bajando la escalera de mármol.

Harry Potter las miraba pensativo desde los relojes de arena de cada casa de Hogwarts. Las niñas ni se fijaron en su presencia. Ronald Weasley venía desde la explanada.

"Hola..Hagrid nos busca. Está el profesor Slughorn también. Lo que voy a decirte no es bueno…Su araña Aragog ha muerto" dijo Ron en tono sepulcral.

"Aragog. ¿Qué diablos hace el Adulón allá?" preguntó Harry.

"Slughorn..El único adulón que conozco es una de las caras del misterio Gollum que aparece en los libros de JRR. Esa un bribón además." Dijo Ronald sonriendo. Harry se río contenidamente.

Ambos amigos salieron a la explanada en pleno atardecer y llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid luego de pasar el "mini Stonehenge". El fiel amigo de ellos estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra y muy peinado.

"Debo decirte que Garrid se ve peor estando peinado" bromeó Harry cuando Hagrid los llevaba donde el profesor Slughorn que se inclinaba sobre el cadáver de Aragog.

Slughorn saludó con un extendido pésame reiterado a Hagrid que lo agradeció de buena manera y fijó su mirada en Harry y Ron.

"Son muy buenos amigos ustedes dos. Acompañando a Hagrid en la hora de la despedida de …."

"Aragog. Sí somos buenos amigos…" dijo Harry apoyando un brazo en el hombro izquierdo de Ron.

Hagrid envolvió el cuerpo de la araña gigante y lo levantó sin problemas. Todos seguían a Hagrid que en un claro del bosque prohibido. Había un gran agujero y desde los árboles del fondo aparecieron cientos de arañas.

"Oh, ha muerto una araña prodigiosa" dijo con verborrea Slughorn.

"Prodigiosa…Esas arañitas nos encuentran deliciosos" dijo Ron asustado.

"Tranquilo. Sólo concentrate en Aragog" dijo Harry.

"Tú estás tranquilo. Y si Aragog se levanta y nos come a todos y puede hacerlo incluso desde el más allá"

Harry no evitó reirse. Ya encontraba extravagante ir al funeral de una araña.

Hagrid relató toda la vida de Aragog durante un tiempo indeterminado en el cual Ron no dejaba de temblar y varias veces se apartó yendo detrás de los árboles a orinar de puro susto. Harry estaba aguantando la voz sufrida de Hagrid que en ocasiones se cortaba por un terrible llanto. Slughorn estaba preparando unos frascos de laboratorio en pleno funeral. Al terminar la vida de la araña difunta, Hagrid invitó a Ron a decir algunas palabras arriba del hoyo tumba. Ron avanzó empujado por Harry que estaba más relajado que de costumbre. Hagrid esperaba ansioso los respetos de Ronald Weasley.

"Bueno…yo…yo quiero decir que Aragog era un fiel amigo de Hagrid. Hagrid quiso mucho a su araña así como a las arañitas. Esas arañitas encuentran deliciosos a los humanos y los autos. Mi padre sigue trinando por el viejo Ford Anglia perdido en algún rincón del bosque. Siento pena al igual que Hagrid y todos en este funeral…estoy nervioso disculpen. Descansa en paz, Aragog"

Ronald volvió donde Harry donde recibió un forzado abrazo de su amigo que asentía.

"Dijiste lo que sentías. De verdad ellas nos encuentran deliciosos" dijo Harry apuntando al grupo de arañas.

"No sigas asustándome" dijo Ron cuando el profesor Slughorn iba a decir su discurso.

"Hagrid, prefiero que Harry hable antes que yo" dijo Slughorn con interés.

Harry se intrigó por la actitud de su profesor de pociones que nunca dejaba de alabarlo y todo maravilloso resultado era por el misterioso libro del Príncipe.

"Te doy mi más sentido pésame Hagrid. Aragog era una fiel amiga de Hagrid…

"Un momento. Aragog es hembra o macho" dijo Slughorn interrumpiendo a Harry.

"Hembra" dijo Hagrid con voz temblorosa.

"Excelente" dijo el profesor cambiando algunos frascos.

"Como decía. Aragog..No..tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en una situación de peligro junto a Ronald y gracias al viejo auto de sus padres nos liberamos de ella…Quiero decir que era tremendamente sobreprotectora con sus territorios así con sus arañitas. Comen mucho y Aragog no tenía problemas en alimentarlas aún cuando estuvo a punto de cenarse a dos alumnos de Hogwarts demasiado pequeños para tal ejercito de arañas. Hagrid lo lamento…Aragog descansa en paz" dijo Harry que recibió un fuerte abrazo de Hagrid.

El profesor Slughorn se ubicó en la orilla del hoyo en donde todos habían hablado.

"Primero quiero despedir a la araña del profesor Hagrid que tuvo dedicación y cuidado así como lo hace en sus clases de Criaturas Mágicas. Se nota que Aragog era una gran amiga de nuestro profesor por lo que todos han dicho. Segundo…descansa en paz Aragog. Tercero…¿me permites sacar muestras de su sangre…me refiero a Aragog y enfrascarlas porque tienen propiedades excelentes?" dijo Slughorn a Hagrid.

Hagrid asintió sin problema.

"Harry..Ronald. Ayúdenme" llamó Slughorn. "Quiero que me bajen en la cuerda que me ato a la cintura y cuando tenga listos los tres frascos me suben" dijo Slughorn pasando el extremo de la cuerda a Harry y Ronald.

Durante el descenso de miedo al cadáver Harry tuvo la sensación de cansancio acompañada de la horrible visión del profesor de pociones aplastado contra la araña luego de caer la cuerda. Harry negó con la cabeza y seguía bajando al profesor según su plan. Ronald no hacía nada salvo decirle a Harry en que lugar iba el profesor. Slughorn tocó tierra y palpaba cada centímetro de la araña y con un cuchillo extrajo sangre negra de araña en buen estado para cada frasco que había llevado. Hagrid lloraba al fondo y Harry se dio cuenta de esto no subiendo a Slughorn sino tironeandolo de prisa desde arriba.

Al llegar Slughorn agradeció profundamente la ayuda de los dos estudiantes que se colocaron a cada lado de Hagrid que tenía una gigantesca pala en las manos. Slughorn estaba absorto en examinar el contenido de la sangre por lo que montó de forma mágica un juego de química cerca del lugar del entierro.

"Tomen las palas que tienen a sus lados" dijo Hagrid tristemente a Harry y Ronald.

Se demoraron una eternidad para tapar el profundo hoyo y ya Slughorn se había ido. Las estrellas se elevaban majestuosas cuando Hagrid echó el último montón de tierra. Luego invitó a Harry y Ron a la cabaña a tomar un rápido té porque ya los estudiantes estaban en un horario en que estaba prohibido salir a la explanada. Harry se quedó atrás de Ron que iba rápido evitando ser visto por algún profesor o Filch.

"Sabes algo" dijo Ron esperando a Harry. "Puede sonar mal por Hagrid pero me entretuve en el funeral viendo como el profesor de pociones estaba obsesionado con Aragog. Y esas arañas.."

"Hablas con mucha tranquilidad de ellas. No creo que al pasar la puerta de la explanada las cosas mejoren, no tengo idea de cómo viene la cosa" dijo Harry caminando lentamente.

"Entiendo como te sientes. Por ahora no ha pasada nada malo con Hermione ni su..bebé" dijo Ronald en la entrada.

"Ahora tengo que preocuparme por eso" dijo Harry abrumado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con Ginny que los esperaba especialmente. La hermana de Ronald se acercó para hablar con Harry que la apartó a una esquina. Ron sabía que las cosas debían mantenerse en secreto por varias razones.

"Hoy día Hermione fue a la enfermería porque no se sentía muy bien. Ella anda complicada con lo del embarazo y eso. Ya no puede aguantar sin tener un poco de ayuda" dijo Ginny cuidando sus palabras.

"Ahora hay otra persona…" dijo Harry.

"Tienes razón. Duele decir esto pero sigues cubierto Potter"

Ginny se fue al dormitorio de las chicas y Ronald esperaba como había sido la conversación sentado en la escalera que lleva al dormitorio de los hombres.

"Hermione tuvo que ir donde la enfermera. Anda con todos los síntomas"

"A una enfermera es imposible engañar, Harry"

Durante varios días Harry seguía a Hermione que era acompañada por Ginny a todas partes. La pelirroja era encarada por varias de sus amigas que le preguntaban porque pasaban tanto tiempo con Granger. Ginny argumentaba que ayudaba a pasar las penas de amor de Hermione. Harry miraba como Ginny se apartaba de su grupo habitual por Hermione y por Ron que luego de las clases miraba a cualquiera como esperando que gente del Ministerio viniera a requisar botellas o llevarse al Weasley.

Harry tenía ganas de acercarse a Hermione pero en el contexto se veía muy mal y cuando no aguantaba no estar ayudando a su amiga. Un día él estaba en la salida de la sala de pociones al final de la clase cuando todos se fueron. Estaba el Principe Mestizo abierto en una hoja determinada y el profesor Slughorn que hace poco había terminado de hablar con Harry. Él estaba en la sala ordenando los juegos de química.

Parvati Patil entró a la sala habiendo antes saludado a Harry con una sonrisa. Ella salió con un cuaderno en las manos y observaba al pensativo Harry.

"Hola Harry. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?" preguntó Parvati.

"Será por lo bien que me va" dijo Harry aparentando normalidad.

"Reconozco que Snape era meloso contigo y pesado. Pero sí es cierto, te mucho mejor que al resto y seguramente tu amiga Hermione está que trina, eh" dijo Parvati sentandose en el suelo al lado de Harry.

"Hermione, si andaba alterada y demás" dijo Harry suspirando.

"Harry tú no estás bien. Se ve mucha tristeza y no es difícil que un amor te hace sufrir"

"Estoy enamorado" dijo Harry tocándose el pecho.

"Vaya Potter…¨¿quién es la afortunada?"

"Ella…no me quiere ver. Le hice daño."

Harry hundió la cabeza en las rodillas sollozando. Parvati no sabía como consolar a su compañero que tenía mucha pena. Al rato Harry se levantó e invitó a Parvati a la sala común pues no tenían más clases ese día. Cerca del pasillo de la enfermería se encontraron con Hermione.

"Hola Hermione" saludó Parvati.

Hermione agachó la cabeza apenas vio que Harry estaba con Parvati. La amiga se acercó a Hermione que no ofreció resistencia para ocultar su pena. Harry miró unos segundos a Hermione directamente a los ojos y temblaron.

"¿Cómo está?" dijo Harry.

"Estoy bien y el resto también" dijo Hermione sintiendo que Parvati la abrazaba.

"Adios Hermione" dijo Harry saliendo del pasillo muy atribulado.

"Hermy…me encontré con Harry igual de mal que tú antes de llegar aquí. ¿Qué les pasa?"

"Nada. Tengo penas de amor" dijo Hermione liberandose de a poco.

"Harry, verdad"

Hermione asintió y se fue por el pasillo corriendo. Parvati avanzó en la dirección contraria viendo a Ginny Weasley que salía de la enfermería con una pequeña bolsa. Desde el otro fondo del pasillo venía alguien del curso de Ginny que la tomó por los hombros y muy acelerada dijo:

"Detuvieron a tu hermano. Gente del ministerio sacó toda la verdad a su hermano George"

Ginny dejó caer la bolsa y se abrazó con la amiga que le contó la mala noticia. Parvati levantó las cosas que se salieron de la bolsa. Unos frascos y un papel verde eran el contenido de la bolsa.

Parvati leyó el papel.

"Hermione Granger. Tiempo de embarazo: un mes y diez días…

"¡DEJA ESO!" gritó Ginny desconsolada que le quitó la bolsa a Parvati.

"Lamento lo de Ron. Voy a la sala común" dijo Parvati muy confundida.

Dos hechos iban a toda velocidad a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y el trío de amigos de Harry, Hermione y Ronald viviría duros momentos.


	3. Chapter 3

FELIX FELICIS 

Capítulo 3

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido así como el final de la historia anterior en donde Ronald Weasley fue detenido por traficar Felix Felicis dentro del colegio Hogwarts. Tres hermanos Weasley en problemas con la justicia. Ginny Weasley se presentó en las mazmorras más de su colegio en donde unos guardias del Ministerio custodiaban la celda tres. Era la primera vez que la menor de la familia llegaba a uno de los lugares más horribles y fríos de Hogwarts. Mil veces peor que las mazmorras de pociones. Los guardias detuvieron a Ginny que pensaba caminar por el pasillo de las celdas. Ella esperaba pegada a la pared una respuesta respecto a la situación de su hermano. Los guardias ni se movían

Hermione Granger encontró a la desconsolada Ginny que agradeció la presencia de su amiga. Ambas se abrazaron y por un momento Hermione olvidó sus problemas.

"Este no es un buen lugar para ti ni el bebé" dijo Ginny en voz baja.

"Ya no hay necesidad de bajar la voz Ginny Weasley. Todos saben que espero un hijo porque una de las cuantas chicas logró averiguar mi real condición" dijo Hermione abrazando otra vez a Ginny.

"Fue Parvati. Ella leyó el certificado que Madame Pomfrey me dio después que te fuiste. Ella salió a la sala común seguramente y les dijo a todos. Me aterra saber de que forma lo hizo" dijo Ginny algo más tranquila.

"Eso no importa. Tú hermano está complicado y estoy para apoyarte. Tenía el presentimiento de que Ron iba a ser atrapado algún día. Pensaba escapes para él pero no podía hacer nada. No podía"

"Él le entregó la poción a Harry y vino lo otro. Tranquila que necesito harto apoyo...es la primera vez que pido algo así" dijo Ginny sentándose en el frío suelo.

"Tú me diste apoyo sin que te lo pidiera. Sola te acercaste a mí y no se como habría estado sin tu ayuda..Ginny"

Ambas se sonrieron y la pelirroja le contaba como habían sido las cosas pues ella también sabía los antecedentes de boca de otros. Hermione miraba de reojo el conjunto de celdas en donde debía estar Ron.

"Estoy segura que no existen reglas que autoricen la encarcelación de un alumno en su propio colegio"

Harry Potter sabía perfectamente que la hermana de Ron y Ginny estaban en las mazmorras porque había sido el primero en bajar pero vio a Ginny que corría tan rápido que quedó rezagado. Después vio a Hermione y ya no tuvo ganas de ir a ver a su amigo. No quería encontrarse con Hermione. La culpa dominaba cada cosa que hacía ahora en su vida. Él estaba en el Gran Salón pensativo cuando un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor se le acercó y él siendo esquivo con cualquier actitud de divo por su fama antes de nacer, se levantó del asiento pero el grupo de las mujeres lo rodeó. Los otros alumnos de las demás mesas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver el enfrentamiento.

"Tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Harry hastiado.

"Con tu bebé" dijo Parvati Patil.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y pensó en que Hermione o Ginny habían abierto la boca y sintió rabia pero nada podría justificar rabia en Harry si fue quien causó todo. Aún así estaba molesto y se abrió paso por el grupo de las chicas y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras en donde su presencia inquietó a todos.

Ginny se levantó de donde estaba y Harry iba con la cabeza gacha.

"Gracias por venir. Eres un buen amigo de Ron" dijo la pelirroja sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

"Me siento mal por Ronald. Es complicado el asunto de las pociones" dijo Harry con cuidado.

"Tienes toda la razón. Debes estar preocupado por la botellita de Felix que dejaste vacía..¿Para qué es? Conquistar al amor soñado, sí. No tuviste un amor soñado sino otra cosa..u otro" dijo Hermione con la voz encolerizada.

Harry no llevaba la mejor parte en ninguna discusión con Hermione así que derrotado se pegó a la pared sintiéndose sin nada que hacer en ese sitio. Ginny volvió donde Hermione.

"Disculpa que haya dicho eso Ginny. Tú no estás bien" dijo Hermione apenada.

"No importa. Sería absurdo ignorar lo que te hizo Harry" dijo Ginny

Los guardias de las celdas no se movieron en todo el rato en que los amigos de Ron estuvieron con la esperanza de ver a su amigo. Dumbledore se apareció y los dijo que las cosas se aclararían al día siguiente. Hermione fue la última en irse.

"Director. ¿Qué va a pasar realmente con Ron?" preguntó Hermione.

"Están en un interrogatorio. Mañana saldrá de la prisión y sus padres vendrán a buscarlo" dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione no quedó satisfecha pero se retiró llegando tarde a la sala común tras dar miles de rodeos por los pasillos con actitud pensativa. Al llegar se encontró a Harry que estaba sentado en una butaca. La chica miró el piso de la sala común recordando aquella noche. Harry la miró con una especie de devoción pero su amiga nada sentía y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas pero se quedó mirando a Harry desde la vuelta que daba la escalera de caracol.

Al día siguiente Harry se encontró con la señora Weasley que contemplaba la sala común de su antigua casa en Hogwarts. Se alegró mucho de ver a Harry que sentía culpa por su hijo.

"Harry. Fuiste muy amable al tratar de ver a Ron ayer pero era imposible. Hoy vamos a llevarlo a la casa pues está suspendido de Hogwarts hasta que terminé el juicio. Ginny se va a quedar sola y te pido que la veas para que nos des noticias"´

"No se preocupe. Además ella se acompaña mucho con Hermione" dijo Harry acomodando sus cosas en la mochila.

"¿Qué clase tienes ahora?" preguntó la señora Weasley.

"Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall"

"Mejor vete para que no llegues tarde. Ron no se irá hasta el mediodía y vamos a verte antes de irnos" dijo Molly despidiendo a Harry que atravesó la puerta de la dama gorda.

Al llegar a la sala de Transformaciones encontró a Hermione que conversaba con la profesora McGonagall que parecía consolar a la chica. Harry se sentó en una banca de atrás y se sumergió en la ficticia lectura de sus apuntes de materia. Hermione se sentó después en una banca de adelante. Poco a poco entraban los alumnos y la profesora empezó a escribir en la pizarra nuevas instrucciones para esta clase. Obviamente Ronald no estaba pero los señores Weasley pidieron permiso a la profesora McGonagall para retirar a Hermione y Harry. Ron estaba por irse y los esperaba en la entrada de la puerta de roble que estaba siendo abierta por Filch.

"¡Harry! ¡Hermione!" exclamó Ron al ver a sus dos amigos bajar la escalera de mármol.

"Ronald. Yo quiero que salgas de esta" dijo Hermione dando un pequeño abrazo a Ron.

"Cuídate. Tu sabes a quien más" dijo Ron con sinceridad.

Harry esperaba detrás de Hermione que se puso al lado de la señora Weasley. El padre de Ron ya estaba afuera.

"Yo debería irme contigo. Nadie quiere mi compañía aquí" dijo Harry lentamente a Ron.

"No digas tonterías. Tienes que permanecer aquí porque sabes quien está afuera esperando verte desprevenido…Menos mal que me acordé de esto. No te rindas con él…Dumbledore va a seguir ayudándote mucho. Respecto a lo otro tienes que soportar" dijo Ron notando la mirada curiosa de su madre que intentaba descifrar las palabras de su hijo. "No fuerces las cosas con ella"

Hermione bajó la cabeza cuando Harry se despidió de Ron con un fuerte abrazo. Ginny venía desde afuera pues estaba con su padre. Se despidió de Ron al final. Ella junto con Hermione y Harry se quedaron mirando como Filch cerraba las puertas de roble.

Ginny se fue con Hermione al Gran Salón mientras Harry se encontró con su amigo Neville Longbottom que lo miraba perplejo.

"¿Es cierto que dejaste embarazada a Hermione?" preguntó el amigo de Harry.

"Hermione estaba un momento antes. Puedes preguntarle a ella" dijo Harry de mala gana y subiendo por la escalera de mármol.

En el Gran Salón todo el mundo sabía que Ronald Weasley era un traficante de Felix Felicis y que la tienda proveedora era de los gemelos Weasley. Naturalmente la atención de todos se centró en Ginny que debió comentar sarcasmos como que ella era la próxima en ir a la prisión por ser sólo una Weasley. Sus amigas de curso la apoyaban en círculo en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione que consolaba a su amiga. Al rato las dos se fueron a la sala común y algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores miraban mucho a Hermione que notaba la atención. No quiso decirle nada a la acongojada Ginny que trapeaba sus lágrimas con la primera cosa que encontró en la mochila. Eran sus apuntes de pociones.

"Te felicito Hermione" dijo una niña de primer año a la castaña que leía un grueso libro de Transformaciones.

Ginny levantó la mirada fijándose en el rostro burlón de su amiga.

"Quizás vaya a ser peor. Ginny…era sólo una niña chica. A esa edad encontraba adorable que una mujer tuviera un bebé"

"Detrás de su comentario están las palabras infestas de Patil. Hermione…si ese certificado no se hubiera caído nadie sabría de tu grávidez. Al menos por un tiempo. Me pregunto que dirán los profesores" dijo Ginny apuntando a Harry que venía bajando de la habitación de los chicos.

"Harry no está en la historia porque no he revelado que…tú sabes." Dijo Hermione cohibida.

Ginny no saludó a Harry que pasó a su lado cargando su mochila. Hermione miraba atentamente a Harry.

"¿Ahora lo quieres?" dijo Ginny amargamente.

"Guárdate la ironía para cuando te ataquen por Ron. Eso es puro deporte de chismes..y demás. Sólo estaba intentando acordar que clase tengo ahora" dijo Hermione alistando la mochila.

"Te sacaron de McGonagall…."

"Ella está muy vieja para tener hijos..Tengo Artes Oscuras con el insufrible Snape. Cuidate.

A Ginny se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y se echó sobre la mesa pensando en su hermano y en toda la familia. Le dieron ganas de dejar Hogwarts y estar con ellos.

Severus Snape hechizaba a Harry que tenía todas sus cosas desordenadas en la mesa. Con la varita lograba que Harry ordenara todo sin chistar. Hermione entró en ese momento atrasada y no hizo ruido sino que se quedó viendo como Harry obedecía todo lo que mandaba Snape con la mente. Luego de limpiar su banco, limpió la túnica de Snape que estaba manchada de tinta.

"¡Alto! Le lanzó un imperdonable" gritó Hermione desde la entrada.

Harry sentía su cabeza vagar pero sin dueño. Snape rompió el hechizo al ver a Hermione.

"Señorita Granger. Viene llegando atrasada" dijo Snape.

"Harry estaba obedeciéndolo. Le lanzó la maldición Imperius. Eso está prohibido" dijo Hermione que se acercó a Snape.

"Como ordene" dijo Harry saltando del suelo al lado de Snape.

"¡Vamos Harry!"

Hermione sacó a su amigo del salón y lo despabiló cacheteándolo en uno de los patios del colegio. McGonagall pasaba viendo a Hermione.

"¡Granger! Detente" dijo McGonagall tomando la mano de Hermione.

La chica miró desesperada a McGonagall mientras Harry se acostaba en el piso sin ser dueño de su voluntad.

"El profesor…Snape….Usó la maldición Imperius contra Harry. No sé como regresarlo"

McGonagall se llevó a Harry directo al despacho de Dumbledore con Hermione detrás que corría. El director observó el rostro lívido de Harry y lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla.

"Profesora McGonagall…" dijo Dumbledore sin entender nada.

"Hermione dice que Potter está hechizado" dijo McGonagall.

"¡Snape lo embrujó con la maldición Imperius! Entraba a la clase cuando el profesor estaba mandando ordenes estúpidas a Harry" exclamó Hermione.

Harry despertaba del embrujo porque se extrañó al ver a Dumbledore frente a él. El muchacho volteó la cabeza y se asustó al ver a Hermione que entendía porque su amiga estaba ahora tan afligido.

"Director. Yo creo que ahora Harry está de lo más bien. Adiós"

Hermione se fue del estudio repelida involuntariamente por Harry. El amigo de Hermione se complicó en la oficina y no escuchaba cuando Dumbledore le preguntaba sobre el incidente que relataba Hermione.

Al rato después

"….por accidente lancé las cosas de Snape cuando pronuncié el nombre del hechizo. Snape enseñaba a hechizar sin decir el hechizo. Luego él respondió con otro sortilegio desde su varita pero no sabía cual era. Perdí mi voluntad y memoria. Ya no recuerdo nada" terminó de hablar Harry con un dolor en la cabeza.

"Tu profesor de Artes sabe muy bien que esas prácticas están prohibidas en el colegio. Trato de explicarme porque lo hizo. Tengo que hablar con él" dijo Dumbledore

"Por favor director, tenga cuidado. Yo voy a decir algo que puede sonar feo pero pienso que Snape todavía sirve a Voldemort"

Las palabras de Harry dejaron un inmenso silencio en el escritorio. McGonagall se paseaba y Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Harry que se esforzaba por mantener los ojos sin pestañear.

"Creo que es muy antojadizo decir eso. El profesor Snape ha ayudado a la orden del Fénix arriesgando su vida ahora que Voldemort está en su poder creciente" dijo Dumbledore.

"Nadie puede decirme que pensar. Tengo todo el derecho a tener mi opinión y eso pienso de Snape"

Harry estaba de pie sin darse cuenta. Dumbledore tamborileaba los dedos en el piso.

"Esa actitud no ayuda a nadie menos a ti" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Sabe que haría ahora? Iría donde Voldemort a enfrentarlo y acabar con él. Esta espera de que siempre ande molestando y matando gente sin hacer nada me deja muy mal. Director usted es alguien muy poderoso y podría enfrentarlo ya que desea tanto que yo siga con vida" dijo Harry.

Harry salió del estudio dejando patidifusa a la profesora McGonagall que había estado en silencio todo el rato.

En las clases de la tarde Harry era testigo de los comentarios acallados que hacían las compañeras de Hermione sobre su estado de embarazo. Hermione se hacía la tonta cada vez que escuchaba a las chicas callarse entre ellas al percibir que la involucrada estaba escuchando todo. En la última clase del día a eso de las seis de la tarde Hermione fue la última en salir junto con Harry que tenía algunos problemas para caminar porque le dolía la cabeza debido al hechizo de Snape. Durante varias horas no se había sentido raro pero ahora que todo terminaba se sentía mal. A la salida de la sala se sentó en una banca en donde se concentraba en mirar a las demás personas que observaban a Hermione pero no a él. La chica iba con algunos libros en las manos y pasó al lado del banco en donde estaba Harry. Ella lo vio de reojo quejándose por su cabeza. Tuvo el impulso de sentarse al lado de él. Lo hizo.

"Todavía no entiendo que intenciones pudo tener Snape para hechizarte de esa manera. ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?" preguntó Hermione.

"Ahora te importo" dijo Harry despechado.

"No sé de que te lamentas. Quiero creer que esa reacción tuya tiene algo de arrepentimiento o un mínimo de culpa no declarada. No cargas con lo que tengo que cargar" dijo Hermione empezando a alzar la voz.

"Me empezó a doler la cabeza en la última clase. Casi no podía seguir leyendo y después que te fuiste me peleé con Dumbledore. Me fui" dijo Harry temiendo una reacción airada de Hermione.

"Se te va a pasar. Por último te vas directo a la enfermería a la hora que sea"

Harry se levantó al ver que sus palabras que tenía preparadas no harían mella en Hermione que estaba más que resentida. La chica no se despidió del otro cuando se fue.

Ginny estaba con unas amigas cuando entró Harry a la sala común y se dejó caer en una butaca. Las amigas de Ginny miraban a Harry con atención. La hermana de Ron no lucía muy bien. Harry tuvo que irse pues las miradas indiscretas no lo dejaban tranquilo y se marchó a la habitación de lo chicos. Nadie estaba allí y se sentó en la vacía cama de Ron. Se acostó con gran sueño.

Al rato entraron varios compañeros de Harry dejando sus cosas y se preparaban para ir al Gran Salón a cenar.

"Harry..Harry" decía Seamus despertando a Harry.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Harry con rostro de asustado.

"Nada. ¿Bajas a cenar?" dijo Seamus.

"Tengo mucho sueño. No puedo ir" dijo Harry mirando al resto.

"Menos mal que no estás loco, Harry. Me asusta pensar que un profesor de Hogwarts te haya hecho algo así" dijo Neville con una cuota de dolor en sus palabras.

Los padres de Neville estaban dementes luego que fueran torturados con la misma maldición que Snape usó contra Harry. Desde entonces el compañero de Harry vivía con la abuela.

"Voy a estar bien. Si pasa algo malo debo irme de inmediato a la enfermería. Eso me dijo Hermione" dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

Los demás se lo quedaron mirando y bajaron al Gran Salón preocupados.

Seamus se acercó a Hermione que nada había probado de su cena y aguantaba las nauseas. Ella se sobresaltó al ver a su compañero.

"Veo que tampoco te sientes bien" dijo Seamus pinchando un tenedor en el pollo del plato.

"¿Harry te mandó?" dijo Hermione con sorna.

"Mira sin importar tus problemas con él porque veo que últimamente han andado como el perro y el gato debo decirte que antes de venir aquí Harry no estaba muy bien. Se quedó durmiendo en su cama"

"Lo encontré quejándose de su cabeza hace unas horas. Va a estar bien" dijo Hermione sintiendo hambre.

"Harry dijo que debía ir a la enfermería apenas estuviera peor. Por recomendación tuya" dijo Seamus volviendo a su sitio dentro de la mesa común de Gryffindor.

Tocaban la puerta del cuarto de Harry varias veces. Tardó un poco el muchacho en reaccionar, se encontró con Hermione que venía con McGonagall.

"¿Ahora que?" dijo Harry de mala gana y cerrando los ojos por la luz de abajo.

"Vinimos a verte. Sé que no quieres salir de acá" dijo McGonagall comprensivamente.

"Estoy bien. La cabeza se me relaja"

"Dumbledore teme que tengas baja la guardia en lo mental mientras te duermas. Piensa que Voldemort o tú se investigue en la mente del otro" dijo Hermione asintiendo.

"Nada ha pasado. Pase lo que pase en mis sueños voy a seguir estando en Hogwarts. Nunca Voldemort ha podido llevarme a su lado, nunca" dijo Harry intentando salirse de la inesperada compañía.

"Deja el orgullo de lado por favor. Dumbledore nos pidió verte" dijo Hermione.

"No entiendo porque lo haces. Ya me odias Hermione…todos los saben y pensé que ahora querrías matarme"

"Quiero creer que hablas sin razón, llevado por tus emociones"

"Es eso. Cada vez que te veo siento pena, rabia y mil cosas más" dijo Harry alzando la voz.

"Pero no te importaron mis sentimientos esa noche y lo haces por mera culpa. Me destruiste Harry Potter y lamentablemente debo preocuparme por ti porque soy incapaz de odiarte. Voy a tenerte en mi mente toda mi vida porque me aterra pensar que el padre de mi hijo está en peligro. Deja de pensar en mí y piensa en mi bebé y además tu te lo buscaste" dijo Hermione.

McGonagall estaba perpleja y no intervino en la discusión de los dos amigos. Harry la miró con vergüenza y Hermione acallaba sus lágrimas.

"Señorita Granger" dijo McGonagall al ver que Hermione se marchaba.

Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartía con algunos compañeros.

La profesora McGonagall encontró a Hermione llorando al lado de la Dama Gorda que le decía de todo para consolarla. Hermione se sentó en el suelo más tranquila.

"¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste?" dijo McGonagall con precaución.

"Sí" respondió Hermione suspirando.

"¿Estás embarazada de Harry?"

"Sí"

McGonagall dio un respingo y se llevó a Hermione a su despacho para poder hablar tranquilamente. Ya dentro la amiga de Harry se dejó caer en la silla y lloriqueaba.

"Entiendo que te sientas así. Supongo que lo te aqueja es más grande que cualquiera cosa e incluso más grande que el mundo" dijo McGonagall a su lado.

"Es peor. Me siento mal cada vez que veo un plato de comida y me mareo mucho. Debo disimularlo pero todos saben que ando así" dijo Hermione mal.

"Después eso no será lo único. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?"

"Antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Tenía seis semanas y en estos momentos tengo dos meses y medio"

"Tus padres" apuntó McGonagall.

"No tienen idea de nada. Me empeñé en ocultarlo pero mi amiga Ginny involuntariamente lo reveló. Ella me acompaña en todo pero ella es quien necesita apoyo" dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué piensa Harry de todo esto?" preguntó McGonagall.

"No lo sé porque siempre terminamos peleando y Harry no tiene el más mínimo derecho a enojarse conmigo"

"Así como es abrumador para ti debe serlo para Harry. Tiendo a pensar que ustedes dos no razonaron lo suficiente cuando tuvieron relaciones"

Hermione suspiró.

"Harry era dueño de su voluntad y yo no. Usó la poción ilegal de los hermanos Weasley contra mí. No se imagina las cosas que pasaron esa noche. Me…desvirgó sin preguntarme siquiera" dijo Hermione llorando desconsoladamente.

Harry estaba despierto pero sentado en la cama de Ron cuando llegaron sus compañeros de cuarto y Neville le dio un plato de comida del Gran Salón. Seamus vio que su compañero tenía los ojos hinchados.

"Gracias…" dijo Harry comiendo todo.

"No sabemos como ayudarte porque…Quien tu Sabes…" dijo Neville sin modular.

"Está bien. No es que tenga a Voldemort cada segundo de mi vida en la cabeza pero me marcó" dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz.

"Fuiste el único que lo detuvo" dijo Seamus esperanzado.

"Ni recuerdo eso. Es tan complicado porque siempre pierdo a alguien que quiero. No dejo de sentirme culpable por Sirius" dijo Harry devorando el plato.

"Hablé con Hermione en la hora de la cena. Supuse que querrías saber como está ella porque las malas lenguas dicen que anda esperando un bebé. ¿Lo sabías?" dijo Seamus.

"Lo sabía"

Harry acabó su plato y le agradeció a sus compañeros el gesto.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Neville.

"Mucho rato después que se fueron discutí con Hermione que había venido a verme" dijo Harry intentando descomprimir la presión que tenía en el pecho. "Siempre terminamos diciéndonos cosas horribles y lo peor es que no tengo salida porque yo soy el culpable de que ella esté tan mal y se sienta peor físicamente"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que son novios y andan por una crisis" dijo Neville.

"No es peor que eso. Yo la dejé embarazada después de tener relaciones abajo en la sala de estar de la sala común" dijo Harry muy nervioso.

Los demás compañeros quedaron muy sorprendidos y se quedaron mirando a Harry.

"Todo iba bien. Estaba seguro de que ustedes eran puro amor. Lo lamento Harry" dijo Seamus al lado de Harry.

"Le hice un inmenso daño a Hermione. Ella nunca me va a perdonar" dijo Harry con la otra parte de la verdad en la lengua.

"Dicen que las mujeres cambian cuando están embarazadas y son nueve meses además" dijo Neville.

"Yo sé porque Hermione anda tan dolida y molesta conmigo. Ella quedó embarazada porque usé una de las pociones de Ron contra ella. Quería conquistarla rápido"

"Diablos, Harry. Te salió otra cosa. Era mejor el camino más lento y lo pasas bien. Perdiste el riesgo" dijo Seamus muy comprensivo.

"Ella no me perdonará nunca".


	4. Chapter 4

FELIX FELICIS

Capítulo Cuatro.

Ginny Weasley estaba estudiando en la sala común de Gryffindor y reparó en que Harry iba muy abrigado cuando las luces de la cabaña de Hagrid a lo lejos se encendían cuando ya el sol había caído. Harry miró a Ginny y fue donde ella con ganas de preguntarle sobre Hermione.

- Hola Ginny. – dijo Harry nervioso y sosteniendo su mochila con una sola mano.

- Harry. ¿Sales tan tarde? – dijo la pelirroja.

- Tengo un asunto que tratar con Dumbledore. Tú sabes. – dijo Harry apenas moviendo los labios.

- Ya veo. Suerte. – dijo Ginny con los peores pensamientos.

Harry se iba a la puerta de la Dama Gorda cuando volteó la cabeza donde Ginny.

- ¿Qué sabes de Hermione? – preguntó Harry desde lejos.

Por fortuna Ginny alcanzó a escucharlo por el alboroto que hacían los alumnos de primer año en la misma mesa de Ginny.

- Hermione se fue a Londres. Tuvo el valor de irse para arreglar unas cosas.

Con esa información Harry pensaba en todo el camino hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Nadie se le atravesó gracias a que viró por cada pasillo vacío. Todo gracias al mapa del Merodeador. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio liberando sus pensamientos en el pensadero. Harry hizo una leve reverencia para que el director se fijara de su llegada.

- Llegas a tiempo Harry. Antes de irnos de Hogwarts tenemos que hablar sobre la misión. – dijo Dumbledore ligeramente confuso.

- Disculpe profesor. ¿Qué le preocupa? – dijo Harry sentándose frente a Dumbledore.

- No evitar ponerte en peligro cada año que pasa y ahora siento que estoy excediéndome. Entiendes lo que te digo. Llevarte a estas misiones es porque tú tarde o temprano vas a encontrarte con él independiente de lo que diga una profecía o tus propios instintos. Prefiero que tu corazón te lleve. ¿Quieres ir?

Harry sopesaba las graves palabras de Dumbledore y aferró firmemente la varita mágica.

- Por supuesto. Sé que en cualquier momento aparecerá Voldemort pero por lo menos nos defenderemos.

- Que bueno. Iremos a Londres y pasaremos toda la noche recorriendo la ciudad hallando las claves del verdadero paradero de Voldemort. Él y sus horcruxes deben caer. Supongo que conoces Londres.

- De Privet Drive a King´s Cross solamente.

Dumbledore corrió su pensadero donde Harry que asentía con el rostro.

- Hazlo.

Harry se llevó su varita mágica a la cabeza y unos segundos después una hebra fina salió de su cabeza. Miraba a Dumbledore sin saber que hacer. El director apuntó al pensadero lleno de agua. Las hebras cayeron y las aguas se agitaron como si hubiera una pequeña tormenta en el caldero de madera. Dumbledore apartó su vista del pensadero y miraba a Fawkes que volvía de las cenizas una vez más. Harry se inclinó al pensadero sin que Dumbledore se lo impidiera.

- Creo que necesitas ver donde realmente están los problemas que te aquejan. Andas con la mente convulsionada y sólo unas palabras me has dado. Siempre es bueno volver sobre los pasos de uno. Entra y verás tus propios pensamientos o hechos que has vivido. Incluso cuando no eras consciente de nada. Retrocede hasta el día cero titulado "El niño que vivió". – dijo Dumbledore ayudando a sacar cenizas de las alas del bebé Fawkes.

Muchas hebras metálicas entraron en el caldero hasta que Harry dijo basta de lo cansado que se encontraba. Sin quererlo entró en una especie de trance y se vio sumergido en las aguas del caldero como si fuera un océano gigante. Nadaba con desesperación y avistó una isla. Llegó a la playa movido por las olas y una torre se alzaba como un farol sin luz. Hagrid aparecía del otro lado atravesando de lado a lado a Harry que parecía un fantasma.

Hagrid derrumbó la puerta y Harry lo siguió consciente de que nadie lo vería a excepción de otra persona que entrara a ver sus pensamientos.

Estaban los tíos de Harry durmiendo y en el sofá estaba su regordete hijo. Un Harry niño dormía en el suelo y se despertó con la presencia de Hagrid que le dijo con un dedo en la boca silencio. Los Dursley se despertaron y discutieron con Hagrid porque quería llevarse a Harry a Hogwarts.

- Esto no es que lo Dumbledore quiere que vea. Ya no importa como llegué a Hogwarts.

Harry salió a la playa y con un extraño impulso se metió en las aguas. Otra vez lo revolvían de arriba abajo pero ya no había isla o faro sino que nadaba en un arroyo que se convirtió en un canal que regaba las plantas de un jardín cuando el sol estaba por morir detrás de las montañas del sur. Una casa de piedras blancas se levantaba al lado del jardín. Lily Potter estaba afuera junto a un gato que llevaba un anillo en el cuello.

- ¿Qué ves? – preguntó Lily al gato que ronroneaba.

James Potter entraba por una cerca de madera al jardín y saludó afectuosamente a Lily. Harry estaba en medio del canal totalmente mojado pero miraba con hipnotismo a sus padres que arreglaban los jardines juntos y el gato se metió al agua.

- A los gatos no les gusta el agua. – dijo Harry cuando el animal atravesaba su cuerpo etéreo.

El anillo sonaba con los movimientos del gato. El cielo se nubló listo para una tormenta.

Los padres de Harry entraron a la cocina de la casa seguidos por su gato y su hijo fantasma. Lily Potter se sentó en la mesa con ganas de hablar.

- Hablé con Petunia y sabes muy bien como me respondió. – dijo Lily.

- Son injustos contigo.- dijo James comiendo una hogaza de pan.

- Sabes que unos brujos vinieron a venderme pociones. Con capas negras y una voz de callejón Knockturn.

- Siempre ha habido pociones raras. Era igual cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts. – dijo James sacando una botellita vieja de su bolsillo.

Harry leyó la etiqueta mohosa y decía: FELIX FELICIS.

- De todos modos es una gran coincidencia que hayan venido justo a nuestra casa en Godric Valley. – dijo James guardando la botellita en el mismo bolsillo.

- No crees que necesites llenar esa botella otra vez. – dijo Lily ensombrecida.

- ¿Para qué necesitas tener suerte o encantar a alguien? – dijo James.

- No sé. Sólo presiento algo pero haríamos una Felix para Harry y que tenga suerte en su vida. Claro que como es un bebé no sabrá usarla pero en el futuro en caso de algún problema o tenga una necesidad de amor. – dijo Lily.

James sacó unas cosas de la alacena de la cocina y su botellita la puso en la mesa en donde estuvo sentado Lily que fue al jardín a buscar flores. Al entrar el gato jugaba con las flores que cayeron al piso. James pronto las estuvo frente a sí y empezó a contarlas.

- Treinta flores. Deseas que Harry tenga suerte en el amor. – dijo James.

- No hay arma más fuerte que esa. – dijo Lily muy pensativa.

Las flores fueron puestas en un caldero verde que pusieron en una cocinilla. Harry observaba todo el proceso siempre con la duda de que en que momento las aguas turbulentas del pensadero lo llevaron. El gato lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Por qué puedes mirarme? – dijo Harry muy intrigado.

Lily sacó un frasco de otra habitación de la casa y tenía sal verde y roja en dos niveles. James revolvía el agua varias veces en el sentido del reloj y al revés unas sesenta cuando la oscuridad azotaba el bosque vecino a la casa en el Godric Valley. La Felix Felicis estaba en preparación.

Harry observó que detrás de los árboles más altos del bosque vecino estallaba una fuerte luz verde pálida como una lumbre. El anillo del gato reflejaba la luz y las aguas del caldero que revolvía James se agitaron de forma desconocida.

- Cierra todas las puertas. – dijo James a Lily.

El gato empezó a maullar cuando Harry empezó a recorrer toda la casa seguido por el gato que lo podía ver perfectamente. Llegó a la primera habitación y era de sus padres por la cama matrimonial y fotos diversas. El cuarto siguiente estaba una cuna y un bebé dormía allí. Era el bebé Harry pues su nombre estaba puesto en el techo. La luz verde del bosque se comenzó a reflejarse en las ventanas de la habitación de Harry bebé. El otro Harry corrió abajo en busca de sus padres que echaban un líquido en la botellita de James.

- Espera. – dijo Lily antes de que James pusiera la tapa. Ella se sacó un pelo que dejó en la poción.

El gato estaba como loco y no sólo por Harry que andaba de infiltrado. La luz verde empezó a entrar por la casa y los Potter corrieron arriba así como el resto. Las puertas se abrieron y Voldemort estaba ahí sosteniendo su varita mágica que emitía un brillo verde de gran alcance. Harry estaba frente a Voldemort que no podía verlo y sentía como hablaban sus padres en la habitación del bebé. El gato subía maullando. Voldemort persiguió al gato. Dado su pequeño tamaño lograba esconderse en huecos de la pared pero cayó embrujado por el poder de lord Voldemort que lo hechizo con una maldición Imperio. Los padres de Harry estaban en la pieza armados con las varitas mágicas y Lily vigilaba al bebé que se reía en su cuna. Harry estaba detrás de Voldemort que enfrentaba con la mirada a Lily y James.

- Quiero en bebé. – dijo lord Voldemort.

- Pelear primero. – dijo James.

- Como digas…Avada Kedavra.-

James Potter cayó muerto al suelo mientras Lily sujetaba fuertemente a Harry que era mojado por la poción que hace poco había preparado ella con su esposo. Harry bebé miraba curioso al extraño que acabó con su madre. Harry ya crecido observaba todo con el gato embrujado en la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de intentar resolver todo Voldemort miró al gato y con su varita se hechizó el mismo y al gato que daba vueltas por el aire y un flujo de energía entraba al gato y al anillo. Voldemort tocaba al gato desmayado y lo dejó ir cuando despertó.

- Te llevas mi alma. Sabré como encontrarte en el momento adecuado.- dijo lord Voldemort.

Ahora Voldemort hechizaba el anillo dorado y se puso en el dedo. Luego fue donde Harry bebé y le lanzó la mortal maldición que en forma de una luz blanca rebotó contra Voldemort que era despojado de todo cuerpo y las sombras se apoderaban de él. El anillo se destruyó. Voldemort era un espectro y salió volando.

Harry observaba a sus padres muertos y creía que era demasiado cruel volver a revivir esto pero ahora vio como fue todo. Se acercó a la cuna en donde estaba él mismo como un bebé y la botellita de Felix Felicis descansaba vacía al lado del bebé.

- Salvado por Felix Felicis. – dijo Harry saliendo de la pieza. Sabía que encontrarían los cuerpos de sus padres y al bebé. Horas más tarde Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall iban a dejarlo con sus tíos en Privet Drive, casa de los Dursley.

Antes de irse al arroyo en donde las aguas del pensadero esperaban reparó en que la casa del gato estaba en la salida y estaba su nombre: CROOKSHANKS. El gato estaba allí muy asustado y ahora tenía puesto un collar que también tenía su nombre. Finalmente el animal se perdió en el bosque luego de mirar a Harry.

En las aguas del arroyo Harry regresó el despacho de Dumbledore. El director levantó a Harry del suelo pues estaba con perdida del equilibrio.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- Vi todo como me lo pidió. Mis padres murieron y me quedé sólo en esa cuna. Después iban a descubrir todo…Voldemort estaba allí con todo su cuerpo y hechizó al gato de la casa. Ese es su horcrux señor director…es el gato de Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**FELIX FELICIS**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nota: Gracias por leer este fanfic. Les cuento que este lo había escrito hace seis años y lo había publicado en otro sitio hasta el capítulo cuarto. Por distintas razones no lo continué desarrollando y el capítulo que viene a continuación es inédito. Espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones acerca de cómo va la historia. Saludos.**

El gato de Hermione lograba atravesar los distintos recovecos que había entre las escaleras y los muros de Hogwarts. Su dueña había estado siguiéndolo durante largo rato con la intención de distraerse de las clases, los compañeros, Voldemort y otras cosas más que la tenían con el alma en un hilo. Finalmente el animal se perdió tras la puerta custodiada por la Dama Gorda en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor que justo abrió ante el paso de varios alumnos que decían la contraseña al unísono.

Hermione no entró y prefirió sentarse en una pequeña banca de piedra no que estaba arrimada a las paredes decoradas con los cuadros animados. Sonrió para sí misma cuando comparaba la libertad de su mascota frente a lo duro que resultaba estar dentro del castillo en ese momento. Dicha sensación cobró una mayor intensidad cuando otro grupo de alumnos entraba a la sala común de lo más alegres. Hermione comprendió que la sensación que la embargaba era personal.

Harry apareció desde una de las escaleras e intentó evitar contacto visual con su compañera desde los escalones y sólo la miró cuando la distancia entre ambos resultaba demasiado pequeña para ignorarse. Hermione sonrió cortésmente sin moverse de la banca, y Harry estaba pocos pasos de la Dama Gorda que dormía. Él no sabía la forma de proceder y se sintió tonto durante unos segundos hasta que un recuerdo le hizo sonreír y se sentó al lado de la chica.

"Me sentí ridículo durante unos segundos". Harry se expreso con sinceridad hacia Hermione que asintió esperando explicación. "Puedo enfrentar muchas cosas pero sentía vergüenza de saludarte".

"¿Vergüenza?" Hermione lo miraba incrédula pero la expresión de sus ojos cambió a aquella sensación de estar presa dentro del castillo. "Si me preguntas sobre la razón por la cual te miro de cierta forma, te diría que no tengo idea de cuál es. ¿Qué tipo de vergüenza te embarga Harry?"

Harry no supo que responder y se quedó largos segundos en silencio y mirando el tránsito habitual de personas en las cercanías de la Dama Gorda. Su amiga había logrado complicarle el rato.

"Claramente no se trata de vergüenza por no saber la forma de hablarle a una chica". Harry sintió que se hinchaba el pecho mientras Hermione alzó la cabeza. "Siento vergüenza por las cosas malas que te he hecho".

Hermione miró a Harry encontrando un mínimo de empatía por el momento que estaba pasando y sonrió cuando pensaba que Voldemort no era lo que precisamente más atormentaba a su compañero. Dicha sensación duró pocos segundos porque se dio cuenta que lo anterior sólo complicaba las cosas.

"¿Querrías sólo preocuparte por Voldemort, cierto?"

"Claro que sí".

"Pero la vida es más que él, así que igual la cagaste".

Hermione se levantó de la banca y dijo la contraseña frente a la Dama Gorda que la dejó entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Harry no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su amiga. Estuvo largo rato sentado allí hasta que Filch con la gata Norris lo obligaron a entrar porque no se permitían alumnos en los pasillos y escaleras hasta pasada cierta hora.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix Felicis

Capítulo Seis

La profesora McGonagall pasó media clase anotando fórmulas mágicas en el pizarrón no utilizando ningún recurso propio del mundo de los magos. Varios estudiantes se sentían cómodos de no practicar hechizos porque resultaba complicado conjurar de forma apropiada sin pronunciar las palabras mágicas. El Ministerio de Magia había instruido que el uso de la mente fuera obligatorio para los alumnos de último curso en Hogwarts como parte de medidas que tenían un carácter más que didáctico.

Harry Potter no tenía problemas en llevar a cabo los sortilegios sin abrir la boca pero se dejó contagiar por el ritmo cansino de la clase y al rato estaba escribiendo de forma autómata en sus pergaminos, pero su mente estaba concentrada en otra clase de asuntos. Varias veces miró hacia donde estaba Hermione que parecía la misma estudiante aplicada de siempre, pero Harry no se creía que su amiga estuviera completamente concentrada en las lecciones por las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos dos. No solamente se limitaba a mirarla sino también a su gato que dormitaba debajo de la mesa y tras un rato de contemplar al animal dijo para sus adentros: "Esto es ridículo".

Apenas terminó la clase, Harry salió corriendo de la sala y con rumbo aparentemente desconocido sorteó cientos de alumnos, profesores, pasillos, fantasmas graciosos hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del Director. La abrió y mirando el pequeño hall con los retratos de los exdirectores de Hogwarts fue hasta el escritorio donde Dumbledore le miró con rostro severo.

"Es de mala educación no tocar la puerta señor Potter. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y serán más si esto se repite". Dumbledore pareció disfrutar con el rostro perplejo de Harry que observaba a Fawkes.

"No sabía que usted podía influir en el torneo de las cuatro casas". Harry movió los hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando una reacción más amable por parte del director.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y para conocerlas necesitas resolver otras". Dumbledore notó que Harry mostrando una expresión de abatimiento cada vez que le hablaban de resolver asuntos, problemas, tareas o cualquier cosa. "Puedes sentarte, por favor". Harry hizo lo indicado casi como robot y el Director movió las manos esperando que el alumno le indicara el motivo de tan inesperada visita.

"No creo que el gato de Hermione sea un horcrux de lord Voldemort". Harry respiró hondo apenas terminó la frase.

"Si alguna cosa fuera un horcrux de Voldemort, ¿la destruirías?" Dumbledore interrogó a Harry que asintió elocuentemente. "Bien, ¿matarías al gato de Hermione entonces?

Harry pensó que sí mataría al animal pero respondió todo lo contrario pues ello afectaría a su amiga. Dumbledore puso a Harry en la situación de que lord Voldemort hubiera concretado sólo un horcrux e igualmente el joven respondió que no.

"Lord Voldemort tiene al mundo mágico de patas arriba y tú pensando en una chica. No me parece que sea lo correcto Harry". Dumbledore no se arrepentía de ofuscar silenciosamente a Harry que parecía no entender a donde quería llegar el director. "Me pregunto cuánto hay de amor y de evasión hay en este caso porque puedo entender que no quieras ver a tu amiga en problemas, pero por otro lado resulta lógico que no actúes por miedo o sólo por dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y que tal vez otra persona termine resolviendo el problema".

"He hecho cada cosa que usted me ha pedido e incluso se ha disculpado conmigo por tener que enfrentarse varias veces a lord Voldemort. Mal podría usted que yo he evitado la lucha y menos que no me importen el resto de las personas". Harry consiguió afirmar el tono de voz y tras recordar de forma rápida hechos oscuros del pasado terminó de hablar.

"En realidad no es tan sencillo eliminar un horcrux porque implica deshacer el trabajo de magia se hizo antes y no sabemos la naturaleza de hechizos que aplicó Voldemort en el caso del gato. Resulta tentador resolverlo todo con magia pero nadie me saca de la cabeza que Voldemort se haya asegurado que tu amiga sea la dueña del gato y que esté al mismo tiempo cerca de ti. Así que no intentes hacer nada en contra del animal". Dumbledore miraba las paredes mientras Harry encontró algo de consuelo en las palabras del mago.

"Usted tiene razón entonces". Harry admitió resignado que Crookshanks no podía quedar fuera de aquellos asuntos concernientes al mago tenebroso. "¿Puedo retirarme?" El director asintió y Harry se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Hermione estaba leyendo pergaminos en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor cuando entró Harry por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se sentó al lado de su amiga que miró de reojo al resto de los estudiantes que los miraban a ellos dos con disimulada curiosidad. Ella sentía que Harry estaba por hablarle pero lejos de saludarlo prefirió seguir con su lectura.

"Fui a ver a Dumbledore". Harry habló en voz baja aprovechando que varios estudiantes estaban haciendo sus deberes y la sala común parecía la biblioteca de Hogwarts por el silencio.

"¿Y qué tal?" Hermione simuló poco interés con la intención de no despertar miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos. Harry se aclaró la voz y mirando alrededor dijo: "Críptico como siempre".

"Intenta protegerte al no darte todos los detalles de lo que tengan ustedes pendiente". La chica no parecía sorprendida por lo que dijo Harry, que movió negativamente el rostro no creyendo que el asunto se tratase de omitir algún capítulo de la historia.

"Estoy en último curso y él no debería hacer esto". Harry reconoció estar harto de que medio mundo siempre le dijera las cosas a medias, pero Hermione prácticamente repitió lo que dijo antes. "No sé qué hacer".

"Dímelo a mí. Hay momentos en que desearía ser muggle o ser pura como presumen los de Slytherin. Esto de ser mestiza te pone en medio de todo". Hermione dejó los pergaminos a un lado mientras Harry observaba a Crookshanks que dormía en el suelo.

"¿Por qué tu gato siempre está durmiendo?" Harry apuntó al animal que Hermione comenzó a acariciar en la cabeza.

"Es de una raza perezosa". Hermione sonrió tímidamente pero "recordó" que sentía enfado hacia su amigo que volvía a asegurar en su mente que era inverosímil que Voldemort haya puesto parte de su alma en un animal.

"Una serpiente es más lógico". Harry no se dio cuenta que parte de sus pensamientos salieron fuera de su cabeza y Hermione le miró curiosa. "No me hagas caso siempre terminó pensando estupideces luego de hablar con el Director".

"Sólo confía en él". Hermione asintió y volvió a leer los pergaminos que puso al lado del gato que ronroneaba sonoramente. Harry miró al gato que casualmente posó sus ojos en el chico pero no había nada malo detrás de aquella mirada.

"Recuerdo que Crookshanks sólo se levantaba para perseguir a Scabbers". Harry se obstinaba en ver al animal como una simple mascota porque resultaba complicado involucrar a Hermione de forma casi directa con los horcuxes de lord Voldemort. Hermione también se refirió a la rata de Ron que resultó ser Peter Pettigrew.

De repente Harry recordó a Sirius que trató a la rata como si fuera una persona haciendo mención a que era imposible que un roedor viviera tanto tiempo.

"¿Cuántos años tiene tu gato?" Harry preguntó a su amiga que tras pensar unos segundos afirmó que sus padres trajeron a Crookshanks cuando ella era muy pequeña.

"Yo era sólo una niña y lo sigo siendo. Lejos de sentirme violentamente mayor me siento pequeña y sin saber qué hacer. En realidad lo sé…mis padres deben saber esto Harry. Lo mío y lo tuyo…estando en Hogwarts es muy complicado porque aunque seas mestiza las reglas del mundo de la Magia son la ley aquí. Esto resultaría más fácil afuera pero es imposible".

Harry miró perplejo a Hermione que miraba las ventanas de la sala común desde donde era visible la casa de Hagrid.

"Más allá de estos muros, está ese bosque…más allá está el Lago Negro y luego montañas y montañas. Es la primera vez que no deseo estar aquí".

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas luego de quedarse en silencio y Harry se sentía tan dividido como el alma de lord Voldemort.


End file.
